Earth - New Beginning
by dragonlots
Summary: The last thing Commander Taylor expected was a Battlestar and a fleet of refugees landing outside the colony and as he discovered, this wasn't what the Colonials were expecting either. Loose tie ins with SG1 and SGA. Xover with Dark Shadows and Jonny Quest. Sequel to Solutions and Terra Nova Quest.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Through the Looking Glass

"What is that?" Colonel Tigh asked. His executive officer sounded puzzled.

Commander Adama looked up from the screen he'd been watching. He straightened, alarm spreading across his craggy face. His dark haired daughter, Athena, gave him a concerned look, before refocusing her attention on the coms she was monitoring through out the fleet.

"Omega," the commander glanced at the officer, stationed on the lower part of the Galactica's bridge.

The question did not need to be asked as young man examined the incoming data and shook his head. "Unknown, sir. Picking up unknown energy readings that seem to be expanding and yet shrinking at the same time."

"Bring the fleet to a complete stop." It was the safest move. Behind him he heard his daughter repeating his order to the many ship's behind them.

The odd apparition glittered in the dark of space, masking the stars behind it.

His first born, Apollo, suddenly stood beside him, along with Starbuck, his best friend and wingman. "Should we send a patrol out, father?"

Adama frowned slightly, but allowed the familiarity. "Not until - " He never got to finish his sentence. A flare filled the room and vaguely he heard the cries of his crew, echoed by screams from the com.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The damage caused by the Phoenix group slowly disappeared. Work crews labored diligently to clear up the debris and make their home right again.

Commander Taylor watched them work from above, his hands resting on his office railing, perched so he could see every part of the colony and beyond. The gate stood partially open as crews returned from various duties outside the gate.

Above in the blue sky, a few winged reptiles flew over, heading for the high peaks. Some carried prey in their mouths, probably to feed their young waiting in the nests.

"Would never have seen something like that in Chicago," Jim Shannon commented, joining the older man.

"Probably not," Taylor agreed. Sweat plastered his black shirt against his back and trickled down into his lined face. "It's a sight to watch their young learn to fly."

"Can't wait." The younger man looked comfortable in light colored cotton top and jeans. He'd settled into his new role as second in command more easily than Taylor expected.

Taylor had debated on who to replace Alicia Washington after she'd been killed saving the Shannon family. He'd considered Mark Reynolds, who was more than qualified, but finally picked Shannon since he was already recognized as a leader in Terra Nova.

"Going to be a hot one tomorrow." The new season had begun to set in. He knew from previous years there would be hot temperatures and drenching rain. He just hoped the agricultural group were prepared and could look after the crops and orchards. They had a lot of new people helping them who had come in on the last complete pilgrimage. The same one the Shannons had been on.

"Want me to get the crews working on the houses." Shannon looked at him expectantly. "They're started and I'm hearing there are going to be a number of weddings come next Harvest Festival."

"Might as well." They'd only gotten a few new settlers on the Eleventh before the Phoenix group had blown up the Terminus.

Night began to slide in, darkening the skies. Howls and screeches drifted from the trees as the nocturnal dinosaurs began to move about.

"I'll see it gets done." Shannon started to leave and stopped. "You're welcome to join us for dinner."

"Think I'll pass, but thanks."

"Anytime." The man left, taking the stairs down and stopping to talk to Mark Reynolds. Their exchange caused Taylor to smile. The young man was dating Shannon's daughter Maddy and it made him glad they seemed to be getting along.

With a sigh, he returned to his office, glad he'd opened all the windows. A slight breeze pushed through and he sat down at his desk, a piece of glass over a dinosaur's skull. He had a lot of work to do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A new view filled the Galactica's screen. A blue and green planet spun below, with one large continent and swirling white clouds. It's beauty made the commander catch his breath, before turning to Athena to find out if the entire fleet had arrived.

She glanced up at him, her brown eyes so like her mother's. "Every ship accounted for."

He dared to release a relieved breath. Whatever had happened had transported the entire fleet.

"How are they doing?"

"Frightened," she replied. "No major casualties. Mostly minor bumps and scraps."

"Good. Anything from the planet?"

Athena shook her head. "All quiet. No planetary communication at all."

"That's very odd." Adama frowned, not certain what to make of that development.

"Maybe we should send out a patrol," Apollo suggested. "Take a look around."

He nodded. "Excellent idea."

"Come on, Starbuck."

"How'd I know we'd get tagged for this mission," Starbuck replied.

The two shared a laugh and headed for the lift.

Adama's attention refocused on the planet below. Some part of him recognized the world, but he had not idea why.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Adama Journals

The Book of the Word tells us the Lords of ancient Kobol brought humanity to a new world so we could begin again. When that world died, they once again made a way for us to spread among the stars to establish the Twelve Worlds.

Of the thirteenth tribe very little is said beyond them fleeing for Earth. Odd they should phrase it that way.

Yes the star around which Kobol circled was dying, but other records indicate, and our own visit there proved, the situation was not yet dire.

I have to wonder, what brought such terror that the tribe we seek, had to separate themselves from the rest of us, and vanish into our history to a point they became legend.

A legend I believe in and gambled the entire future of our people on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Fly Over

Damned dinosaurs.

Mira cautiously raised her head, watching for the predators that had been attacking their party. At least ten had died, two of which had been her men. Personally, she didn't care what happened to the Phoenix soldiers. They'd been in this for the money and only took orders from Cooper, their commanding officer. Yet, even his control over them was slipping and she didn't know if she wanted to be around when they turned on him.

Using the reddish black boulder for cover, she gazed down into a deep valley. A small water hole still existed and few four footed reptiles tentatively approached, their angular heads swaying in both directions, watching to see if they'd be attacked.

They'd encountered several new species in the Badlands and observing them had proven to the best way to learn. Those below weren't dangerous. It was the bipedal ones with the sharp needle claws and razor teeth they needed to watch out for. They hunted in a pack and seemed capable of setting traps.

"They're just dumb animals," Cooper had told her.

Mira disagreed.

Slight movement caught her attention. Her eyes scanned the dark, something she'd gotten better at due to having to live out in the jungle. A torch would have given her away, so she didn't dare use one.

Bellows came from below and the dinosaurs bolted. A high pitched scream followed and several loud roars. The predators had caught their prey.

She inched away, being careful not to attract attention. Mira had no intention ending up on the dinner menu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Apollo guided his viper down toward the surface. Part of the planet was experiencing night and he found it strange he saw no lights, increasing his uneasy feeling.

"Hey, Apollo," Starbuck called over his com. "Think anyone lives here?"

"That's what we're here to find out." He eased back on the throttle and looked at the scanner. No high energy readings. Life forms of all sizes, some very large. Nothing human so far.

"You know if it's uninhabited," Starbuck ventured. "Might be a good place for us to settle."

"Depends on what the council decides."

He heard his long-time friend chuckle. "That'll be interesting."

"I have to agree." The council rarely made a quick decision. Everything had to be discussed and then rehashed until eventually, they came to an agreement.

"Look at those trees."

Below them tall heavy foliage reached up in greeting.

"Yeah, we'd better be careful." Apollo pulled his viper up to avoid getting tangled in the jungle below.

"I see a river."

"Let's follow it. Might lead us to a settlement."

"Or just more trees."

Together they slid over the canopy, marveling at the land below. A huge lake appeared and around it large long necked creatures drinking or swimming. They swung their heads upward as the vipers passed over head.

"Apollo, what were those?"

"I have no idea."

No far away Apollo had noticed a large open space surrounded by irregular shaped mountains. Ducking down, he thought he saw some sort of tracks not made by animals. "Let's follow this trail."

"That's a trail?"

Moments later a large fence appeared. "Up Starbuck."

"Right behind you."

He soared over the fence. Houses sat on the outer edge and in the center seemed be some sort of fields and orchards.

"Guess we found the locals," Starbuck commented.

"Yeah. I guess so."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What are those?" Zoe asked, pointing up into the night sky.

Her sister Maddy followed the direction her younger sister pointed. Two light colored objects flew overhead, making a noise she'd never heard before. "I don't know." She wished Mark was there to comfort her.

Not long afterward they flew back over the colony, before vanishing into the star filled sky.

"Should we tell daddy?" Zoe looked at her.

"As soon as he gets home."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Taylor heard the noise and jumped to his feet, dashing out to gaze into the sky. He saw the craft and frowned. Their design he didn't know, but he sensed they were made for war.

His heart began to pound and fear filled him. If the Phoenix group had found a way to communicate with 2149, maybe reinforcements had arrived. If so, then Terra Nova faced the possibility of being attacked and overrun.

"No way are you taking our home away from us," he growled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back on the Galactica, Apollo reported to his father. They stood in the back of the bridge, the large planning board had circles drawn and he explained what they'd seen.

"There is a town down there."

Adama nodded, listening as two of his best warriors gave their report.

"And lots of open land and huge animals," Starbuck added, a grin across his boyish face.

"Most of the continent was dark," Apollo continued.

"New colony perhaps?" the commander suggested.

"Maybe," he agreed. "We saw houses along the fence and the interior seemed to be crops and orchards."

"No fancy lighting," Starbuck added. "Mostly dark."

"Might be conserving energy." Adama's suggestion made sense.

"They could be. But who are they and how did they come to be there?" That was the question Apollo wanted answered.

"Nothing we have an answer to now." Adama glanced at the board. "We'll need to contact them and I suggest we do that in their morning. In the meantime, you two go get a good night's rest. I'll need you at your best."

"Yes, sir." Apollo headed out with Starbuck following.

"I'll uh, meet up with you later," his friend said.

"Hot date?" he teased.

"Cassie wanted me to drop by after we got back."

"Uh, huh." He knew Starbuck had been thinking about asking Cassie about them becoming sealed. He didn't think that would happen soon though.

Once he reached his quarters, he entered, finding this wife, Sheba, still up. She glanced up from the reports she'd been reading. "How'd it go?"

"Remains to be seen. Boxey asleep?"

"I think so."

He leaned down to give Sheba a quick kiss. "I'll be right back."

Quietly he opened the door and knelt at his son's side. The little boy didn't stir. He pulled the blankets up and gave Boxey a kiss on the cheek. Muffet raised his mechanical head. "Shhh."

Going back to his wife, he sat down beside her. "I think father intends to try and contact the colony tomorrow."

"So there are people down there?" Sheba reached over and took his hand.

"Well, someone lives there." He rubbed his hand over his face. "Remains to be seen whom."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Welfare of the People

"Did you see them?" Jim breathlessly asked as he joined Taylor on the deck.

"I did." The commander's green eyes narrowed.

"Back up for the Phoenix group?"

"Not sure." Taylor leaned forward on the railing, his eyes watching the soldiers below. Some were talking together and casting glances in his direction. "Not anything I've seen before."

Roars echoed across the compound. The soldiers on the towers turned their attention outward, watching for any dinosaurs that might come too close and threaten the colony. Taylor smiled. Wash, he controlled the pain that threatened to choke him, had trained them well.

"Back home the skies wouldn't permit flight." Jim rubbed his hand through his sun bleached brown hair.

"I'm aware." The commander straightened, his shoulders beginning to ache. His eyes burned and he knew from experience he needed to get some sleep. "Not much we can do about them tonight." He changed the subject. "Ready for the ceremony tomorrow?"

"Yeah." His eyes darted over. "Are you?"

With a sigh, Taylor shook his head. Time to say goodbye to their dead and he knew it. "Not really, but we've delayed long enough."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Adama Journals

I'm not certain if my son's and Starbuck's report are good for our people, or a bad omen of things yet to come.

Their quick survey of the planet indicates one large colony, with various outposts, and a second group living on the edge of a barren plain with little shelter and I surmise, few resources.

Huge creatures live in the jungle, both on the land, near large lakes, in the trees and probably the large ocean. We will need to be careful as we are unaware of the danger they may present.

The Council of Twelve is waiting for a report. Our best guess is that we are somewhere else in the galaxy and, though we are not totally familiar with the stars, possible some when else. Or so Dr. Wilker has been proposing.

Do I dare share my suspicions with them? And if I do, what will their reaction be and what will it mean for our people?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dad!" Zoe dashed off the porch and into her father's arms.

He easily lifted his youngest, although she was getting heavier. "What are you doing still up?"

"Hi, Dad." Maddy gave him an uneasy smile.

Their reactions told him they must have seen the two ships which had flown over. "You two okay?"

His oldest daughter gave him a smile, her dark hair pulled up in a ponytail. She wore shorts and a tank top. "Just curious what those craft were."

"No idea." He put Zoe down and hugged Maddy. "Your mom working?"

"Josh, too. I saved you some dinner."

"Thanks." He looked down at Zoe. Her young face looked so much like her mother with her darker coloring, and back hair and brown eyes. "You get ready for bed and I'll read you a story."

"Okay." She hugged him before dashing inside.

"She likes the voices," Maddy teased.

"I know." He went inside and watched Maddy prepare him a plate. She set it on the table and he picked up his fork.

Zoe trotted in, ready for bed, her book in her hand.

"Can I eat first?"

She grinned and nodded.

"You go ahead and get into bed. I'll be in when I finish and read to you.

With a quick kiss on his cheek, she dashed toward the back bedroom she shared with her sister.

Maddy sat down across from him, her Plex sitting next to her. "Are we in danger, dad?"

He finished chewing and swallowed. "We don't know."

"I've never seen them before and I checked." She tapped her Plex. "Nothing there."

"Could be a new experimental craft the Phoenix Group brought with them."

Maddy frowned. "They seemed too advanced."

"What makes you say that?" He sipped water, before taking another bite.

"The lines and colors. They had red markings."

"Sounds like you got a good look."

"And they were really quiet."

"Hmmm." He'd share the information with Taylor tomorrow. "Any plans for tomorrow?"

She blushed. "Mark is coming by."

He approved of the young man, particularly after the events of the past few weeks. "Have fun."

"Thanks."

He finished eating and pushed his plate away. Maddy grabbed it and took it to the sink. "Thank you for saving me some dinner."

"There's some for Josh too, if he doesn't eat at the bar again and I'm going to take mom hers." She grabbed another plate with a covering. "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful." He watched his daughter leave. Slowly he got up from the table, taking a moment to take in the house which had become their home. A small kitchenette stood in the center of the room, along with a table their entire family could sit at. Elisabeth had found colorful pillows for the couches and the room they shared finally had a door they could shut. Unlike the first few nights with just curtains.

He took the short walk to his daughter's bedroom. Zoe held up her book and he settled down next to her to read to her. She fell asleep halfway through and he eased her down, making sure the blanket covered her small frame.

Quietly he left, stopping to see Maddy sitting at the table reading her Plex. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't, Dad. Night."

"Night."

Slipping into his bedroom, he pulled off his clothes and crawled under the covers. Moonlight peeked in the window and he tried to get comfortable, missing his wife sleeping next to him. He knew she'd back near dawn when her shift ended.

Tomorrow would have new challenges and he needed his rest to face them.

He just hoped Taylor got some sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The group sitting around the table all stared at Adama their eyes asking questions he some, but not all the answers to.

"So," Sire Uri, who once again served on the council asked. His rotund form covered in his formal robes. "Where are we?"

"We know only that we have found an inhabitable planet and there seem to be inhabitants."

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Siress Tinia asked.

Adama tried not to smile at the woman. He liked her and had since she'd helped them with their plan. One that had nearly allowed Baltar to escape. Luckily, the man still inhabited the prison barge.

"We don't have enough information about the planet or its people yet," he stalled.

Uri glared at him. "You're aware our supplies are running low."

"I am quite aware of the situation facing the fleet." Uri was baiting him.

"Are you?" He rose the fabric he wore making a slight swishing sound. "Our people are demanding we settle on a planet."

Refusing to be intimidated, Adama sat back, the cushions worn out from use. "We dare not settle anywhere until we know where we are and who we may be sharing a planet with."

"He is right," Tinia backed him. She always did. "We dare not endanger our people or any other lives."

"Felgercarb." Uri glared at them both. "We're nearing a point of no return."

"What I will agree to," Adama used his full authority to make his point. "Is sending down a small team to contact the main settlement."

"Sending no doubt your son," Uri began.

"I haven't decided who will go yet."

Siress Tinia took over. "I think it's an excellent plan. All in favor?"

Everyone but Uri nodded.

"It's decided then." Tinia turned to him. "Send down a team Commander and once you have all the facts, then we can make a decision for the welfare of our people."

"Thank you." Relieved he had won this round, Adama left the room and headed for his chambers. He had decisions to make about who went down. After dawn might prove best.

He just hoped the settlement wasn't hostile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ceremony

Streaks of red and orange bathed the brightening sky. Taylor watched the sunrise sipping a cup of coffee, contemplating the events scheduled for the day. His eyes roamed the watch towers where soldiers stretched, waiting for their replacements after a long night. Below, a few merchants were setting up for the day, while others would arrive when the sun fully rose.

He sipped the bitter brew again, trying to calm his mind. Today the entire colony would honor their fallen dead after the invasion of Terra Nova. The ceremony had been delayed for too long and he hoped it would bring closure, if not comfort, to those who had lost loved ones.

Wash's loss burned in him. She'd done her duty protecting the Shannon family. His son had pulled the trigger that killed her. While he didn't know Lucas's fate, since Skye had put two bullets in him, part of him hoped the young man survived, and another part hoped his boy had crawled off to die like a wounded animal, his bones picked clean by scavengers.

"Morning, Commander."

Taylor shook his head, focusing on Jim Shannon who'd spoken to him. His second in command wore jeans and a black shirt, his brownish hair neatly combed.

"Morning," he returned, taking another drink.

"Did you get some sleep?"

"Some." A few hours at least after spending most of the night staring at the ceiling, a fact he wouldn't share. "You're up early."

"Elisabeth unintentionally woke me when she came in."

"Forgot the doc worked over night."

"She's going to be at the ceremony and then sleep." Shannon chuckled. "She was making breakfast when I left."

He smiled remembering the days when he had a wife who had cooked for him. Reminded him he should go to the mess hall. The ceremony wouldn't be held until O900. "Think I'll go grab something."

"Sounds good. Need me to do anything?"

"No." He finished the last of his coffee. "Go home and have breakfast with your family. Meet me an hour before we start."

"Will do." Shannon went down the stairs, waving at the soldiers he passed. They waved back.

"Knew you were a good a choice, he murmured. Taylor never regretted appointing Jim Shannon as his second.

He just needed to find a way to say good bye to Wash.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you sure you want me to go, Father?" Apollo asked during the meeting in his father's sparsely furnished quarters. A control panel at on the commander's desk and a few reports. On the wall behind Adama a few family mementos along with the Book of the Word.

His father nodded, his silver hair reflecting in the light. Apollo had not noticed how lined the commander's face had become. No doubt leading their people had aged Adama more quickly than if their life had not been disrupted by betrayal and destruction.

"You're the best suited, as is Starbuck. Sheba and Boomer will be piloting the shuttle."

"You should stay on the _Galactica_ and allow us to contact the settlement."

"We need members of the council to go. Siress Tinia has agreed to join us."

"While the rest of the council sits on their thrusters." At least his son had chosen his words well.

"Be that as it may, it might actually be for the best. Can you imagine what would happen if they all went?" Adama steepled his fingers a habit Apollo had seen many times.

Apollo laughed. "They'd spend the day arguing who should speak first."

"No doubt," he agreed with a slight smile. "This meeting is important, Apollo. It could decide the fate of the entire fleet."

"I know." Apollo sighed. "I'll brief Starbuck, Sheba and Boomer."

"Very well." Adama switched from commander to father so well that it was natural for Apollo to follow. "How is my grandson?"

"Boxey's doing well. He's looking forward to the naming ceremony his next birthday."

"Has he shared any preference with you?"

"Not with me, but I think he has with Sheba."

"I'm very happy you two finally decided to become sealed."

"Best decision we could have made."

"She's been a good match for you."

"Seems to be a lot like her father sometimes."

"Commander Cain lived up to his legend. I'm sorry we never knew what happened to him and the _Pegasus_."

"I know it bothers Sheba." Apollo felt sadness for his wife and wished he could find a way to discover Cain's fate.

"She's part of our family now. I love her like a daughter."

"You might want to share that with her." Sheba still sometimes felt left out despite his father's fondness for her.

"I will."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Returning home, Jim found his family up and around. Maddy sat at the table reading her Plex. Josh, his hair looking like it needed to be combed, sat across from his sister sipping a beverage and looking half asleep. Zoe picked at the fruit on her plate, while his wife flipped pancakes.

"Everything all right, Jim?" She asked with a warm smile on her beautiful face. He still couldn't believe sometimes she has agreed to marry him.

"Fine." He gave her a quick kiss. "Need a hand?"

"Why don't you sit with the kids while I finish."

"Okay." He took the hint. Elisabeth wanted to make the food herself and he'd be in the way. He helped himself to coffee and sat down, happy, after a bumpy start when they'd first arrived, that his family was finally acting like one.

"No school today," Zoe happily reported.

"Only for today," Maddy reminded her younger sister. "They're holding a special ceremony and Commander Taylor wanted everyone to attend."

"Hope it isn't morbid." Josh swirled his cup's contents, before drinking again.

"It's for closure," Elisabeth said, sitting down with a platter heaped with pancakes. Also on the table was some sort of meat, eggs, a basket of fruit and syrup. "Everyone eat up before it gets cold."

They passed the food around and dug in. It would be a long day and Jim hoped the ceremony had the affect Taylor hoped for.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At O900 most the colony, except those in critical jobs or guard duty, had gathered below the main command building. Taylor stood on the deck, Jim Shannon standing next to him. Looking out over the colonists, the commander hoped he could find the words.

"Today we gather to honor our fallen dead," he began. "This marks both an ending and a beginning after the tragic events of the past few weeks." Taylor knew he didn't have to go into detail. No one had forgotten the occupation or how they'd been treated.

"Most of the damage has been repaired." Crews had worked hard to clean up the mess after the shells had fallen. The large hole that had once been at the bottom and it had served as a grim reminder to what had happened, had been filled in, the ground now smooth. Same for the market place since new poles had been put up and fresh reeds had been woven to take the place of the bright cloth, which had hung there for years before being ripped.

"To help us remember, the day of our liberation will be honored every year with a celebration of life. What form that takes will be up to every citizen and will be discussed at our weekly meetings."

He'd begun those when the commander had realized the colonists needed new holidays. No doubt the ideas would vary and it would be interesting to see what form it took.

"We lost many." A thickness formed in his throat and he cleared it. "For the next sixty seconds, we will honor them with silence."

He bowed his head, not bothering to see if anyone followed his example. Maybe he should have planned for the preacher to say a few words.

A high pitched screech pierced the air. Taylor's head jerked up. Standing outside the gate several man-sized biped dinosaurs stood. Their hides were bright green, with red markings, their bellies a pale gray. Their front legs ended in dangerous claws.

One jumped the gate and started clawing, before discovering it could be climbed.

"Sonics!" he ordered as he heard the crowd began to scream and saw them scatter.

The dinosaurs ran along the fence, searching for a way in.

"Reynolds, get our men along the perimeter!"

"Yes, sir!" the young soldier answered, motioning for the others to follow him.

"What the hell?" Shannon looked at Taylor.

"No idea. Find Malcom Wallace."

Shannon took off, gathering up his family as he went.

Sonics loudly fired. Dinosaurs shrieked. People screamed.

In the middle of mayhem, Taylor watched in horror as three ships landed just outside the gate.

e's


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meeting

Mira watched with satisfaction as one more nest burned. Bright orange and yellow danced through the small area. The unhatched eggs popped and sizzled. One more group of pests they wouldn't have to worry about.

Way she figured it, killing them before they killed her men, was the best option. Better than standing guard every night, listening to screams, as the two legged nightmares ate people alive.

They'd been in the Badlands for several months before the attacks began. First, they'd gone to the spot where she'd found the thing and brought it back to Terra Nova. Lucas Taylor had joined them there, looking smug and proudly holding up a vest.

"Bucket shot me twice thinking she'd killed me." His smile had been so frightening Mira had taken a step back. "I'll get revenge on the little bitch." His green eyes blazed with madness.

She had no doubt he would and Mira felt sorry for Skye. Just like what she was doing only for a good cause.

The screech of the mother echoed over the valley and Mira turned to face green and red nightmare, readying her gun and knife. "Come on. I don't have all day."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Apollo, get your viper in the air. Starbuck you too," Adama ordered as he watched the attack from within the shuttle.

"Do you think it's a good idea, sir, for us to stay here?" Boomer asked.

"We might be safer in the air," Sheba agreed.

"No. We'll stay here." Adama hoped his instincts proved correct.

The two vipers moved forward, firing, but not at the colony itself. Ground exploded and the creatures darted in several directions probably confused.

"Watch where your aim lasers, Starbuck," Apollo good naturedly told his wingmen.

"Don't need to tell me twice," the lieutenant's cheerful voice answered.

Adama smiled listening to the pair. He hated to brag, but he knew they were two of his best warriors. His oldest son and another he thought of as his child.

The bright colored animals turned suddenly and scrambled together. Adama watched as they began running for the tree line, much faster than he thought they should be able to move.

"Should we pursue?" Apollo asked.

"No." Adama shook his head. "They've retreated."

"I suggest you stay inside until we determine if they are going to be a further threat."

"All right, Apollo." Adama hated the idea, yet knew his son was right. No reason to mar this important first meeting with making a bad call, which could cost lives.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Every soldier stood alert at their station. Despite the fact the creatures had gone, three unknown ships sat parked outside. Taylor lowered his binoculars and pondered what he'd seen. Two of them had defended the colony, driving the creatures away.

"Who do you suppose they are?" Shannon asked, breathless from his run up the stairs.

"No idea." Taylor scratched his jaw. "I'm willing to give them a pass since they helped us."

As they watched, a hatch opened on the larger vessel and three figures exited, before the entrance slid shut. The men from the fighters, or so Taylor assumed from what he'd seen earlier, joined the group and walked toward the gate.

"Might as well go down and say hello." He handed his binoculars to the soldier standing behind him, gun ready, and descended the steps, Jim Shannon right behind him. Reynolds joined them at the bottom staying with them.

Once they reached the gate, Taylor ordered, "Open it up."

Slowly it slid upward. Soldiers moved out, covering the area, looking every direction for any type of threat. Taylor stood just inside, waiting to see what their visitors would do.

The group paused before moving under the heavy gate and toward him. They seemed to be led by an older man in a dark blue almost black uniform. Three of them, two men and a woman, wore light tan uniforms with a dark brown jacket. The older woman with them wore her silver hair up and her attire reminded him of robes.

The older man inclined his head and extended his hand. Taylor looked at it not sure whether he should take it or not.

"I'm Commander Nathaniel Taylor," he said, taking a chance and taking the offered hand. The other griped his wrist and gently shook it before releasing him. He did not miss the look passing over the older man's face.

He turned to the dark haired man on his right and said something in a language Taylor didn't understand. The other pulled something out of his pocket and pointed it at them. Reynolds took a step forward, his gun centered on target.

"Easy, son."

Jim Shannon turned so only Taylor could hear him. "Any idea what language they're speaking?"

"No. Dunham!"

"Yes, sir." The ginger haired soldier came to attention, weapon at the ready.

"Go get Dr. Wallace. Find out if he's got a linguist on his staff."

Dunham hurried toward the science huts.

"This is going to be real interesting." Taylor smiled, hoping it was a friendly gesture.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Realizing the settlers did not speak the same language, Adama felt relieved his son had brought along the Languagtron. They hadn't needed it since the carefully set trap set at Carillon they had barely escaped. They'd lost a few people and it saddened him.

"I'm Commander Adama of the Battlestar Galactica," he said, hoping the translator could provide the correct words.

It took several microns for the device to work. Words came out.

"My strike commander, Captain Apollo," he gestured toward his son. "Lieutenants, Starbuck and Sheba. This is Siress Tinia, a member of our council."

Two men exchanged looks, the older one speaking. Adama heard the words, "This is my second in command Jim Shannon. Welcome to Terra Nova."

"Terra Nova?" He assumed it was the name, but wanted to make certain.

Taylor spread his hand. "This colony you're standing in." He pointed at the Languargtron. "That's a handy device you have there."

"Yes it is," Apollo agreed. "How long have you been here?"

"Almost eight yahrens."

Siress Tinia frowned. "You should leave the contact to your father and myself, Captain."

"It's fine," Adama assured her. "My son has had practice at contacting new races."

She started to say something and seemed to think better of it.

"We came here in peace," Adama continued. "What planet is this?"

Taylor frowned. "How can you not know where you are?"

Adama hesitated before answering. "We're not even sure how we got here. Our ships encountered a bright light and passed through it."

"Ships?" He had to give the leader credit. He didn't miss much.

"We're a fleet of almost two hundred and twenty vessels carrying what is left of our people."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Refugees! Taylor caught that. "What happened?"

"We fought a war for many years and thought our enemy made an offering of peace. Instead it was a trap that destroyed not only our battlestars, but killed most of our leadership and destroyed our home worlds." The other paused. "We are searching for Earth."

Taylor and Shannon looked at each other. Shannon asked, "How do you know about Earth?"

"It's in our Book of the Word."

"Holy book maybe?" Taylor suggested.

"Yeah, Maybe."

Dunham returned with Malcolm Wallace and a woman Taylor vaguely knew. Her clothes were rumpled, like she'd slept in them and her light brown hair had been pulled back into a pony tail.

Malcom spoke, "This is Dr. Alona Jackson. Surprising enough not only is she a botanist and archeologist, but also as requested a linguist."

"Dr. Jackson, do me a favor and just listen to their language. They're using some sort of translator and so far, it seems to be working."

She nodded, pulling some dark rimmed glasses out of her pocket and sliding them onto her nose.

"That's quite a mix," Jim commented.

"Runs in the family from what my parents told me. One of my ancestors was quite an accomplished archeologist and linguist."

Taylor waved his hand. He didn't need all the details, just her ability. "Just listen." He focused his attention on the commander. "Why are you searching for Earth?"

"We believe they're a remnant of our own people. Our lost thirteenth tribe."

"Oh my God!" Alona took a step forward. "I wonder if it could be."

"You can make discoveries later," Taylor admonished.

"You don't understand, Commander."

"Dr. Jackson."

She made a face. "Fine."

"Well," Taylor continued. "You found Earth. Eighty five million years in our past."

"I don't understand."

"We're from the year 2149 and have come here to give humanity a second chance."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A second change? Adama wondered what could have possibly happened leaving humanity with a need for a new start. Had the Cylons attacked and destroyed them?

"What happened?"

"That's going to take a while to explain."

"Did some enemy destroy your world?"

"We did that ourselves." Taylor sounded sad. He glanced at the sky. "It's getting dark. I suggest you move your ships inside the gate. The predators hunt at night."

Adama nodded. "Tell Boomer to land the shuttle there." He pointed a large flat area not far from the main building. "Vipers too."

Apollo handed the translator to his father. "Sounds like there is much we don't understand."

"We have time to find out."

"At least we found Earth."

Apollo and Starbuck headed out.

"The council is never going to accept this," Tinia told him.

"They're going to have to." Adama knew it would be difficult. "At least there is plenty of room for our people."

"In a world of giant animals and plants?"

Sheba shook her head. "No worse than Cylons, Siress Tinia."

"A threat I think we can handle." Adama tried to sound confident. "Right now. We need to understand our Earth brothers and negotiate a treaty."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Their guests had been placed in several empty huts in the section where the eleventh pilgrimage would have lived, had Lucas, he tried not to think of his son, and his employers not prevented the colonists from coming through.

Taylor gathered a small group in his office. Doctors Wallace and Jackson, Jim Shannon and Mark Reynolds.

"Did you hear enough to understand their language, Dr. Jackson?" He waited for the woman's answer as he sat down behind his desk. He resisted the urge to put his feet up.

"Maybe. I'm taking part of the hint from the way their uniforms are designed. It's really similar to the ancient Egyptians. I'd bet, their language if an offshoot, but since no one other than my ancestor has ever spoken it." She took a breath. "It'll take me some time to learn."

Shannon frowned. "Who was this ancestor?"

Taylor doubted it was important, but allowed the question.

"He worked on a top secret government project. Most of his work was classified, but he managed to keep some of it at home and pass it on to his children, who passed it on, and so forth. I brought his collection with me. I can take a look." She looked very proud of herself.

"His name?" Shannon prompted.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson."

(Yes, I sneaked a bit of Stargate SG1 into the story.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Past May Help the Present

"Never hear of him." Jim Shannon crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Probably not," Alona defended, glaring at them all. Funny to think she needed to defend an ancestor long dead. "Most of his theories were considered ridiculous and he never published in any of the archeological journals."

Taylor sat forward in his chair. "Will any of these records help you translate the Colonial language?"

"I don't know for sure." The papers she had were very old and had the original notes on them. She'd spent hours while growing up examining them, trying to figure out what her ancestor had been talking about. Little gray men, snakes living in human hosts, ships shaped like pyramids flying in space, made no sense to her. More like a Science Fiction story than something, which could happen to real people. "My housemates have notes from the same project. I'd like to talk with them."

The commander nodded. He'd gotten grayer since she and her friends had arrived. "As I recall, all of you arrived on the same pilgrimage."

"Yes, sir, the Seventh." Part of the reason they'd been recruited had to do with their connection, however distant, to their ancestors and a project they hadn't been able to find any information on. They'd even tried The Eye, a device constructed and held all the history up to 2149, with no success.

"I want you to spend as much time as possible with our visitors. Learn their language. Find out, if possible, what brought them here and what they want."

She started to say shouldn't Taylor be doing asking them until she caught Shannon shaking his head. "I'll do my best."

"Good." Taylor rose. "We're done here. Reynolds, what is the duty roster for tonight."

Taking the hint, Alona left and headed down the stairs, her boss, Dr. Wallace behind her. "Quite a lot of responsibility the commander handed you." He sounded envious.

"No more than what he trusts you with." The head of the Science division had multiple projects on his desk. More than he could complete in his lifetime.

He snorted. "Now that we're cut off from 2149 we need to find replacements for,"

She knew what they needed to find and she tuned out his normal lecture about making discoveries with the potential to save them all. "Look, Malcolm," she cut into his ramblings. "Why don't you go play in your sandbox and I'll go play in mine."

"You'll keep me updated on your progress." His expression indicated he wanted to be kept in the loop.

"Don't I always?" She left him standing near the Science lab and hurried off to her hut. Her housemates would be getting off shift and they needed to put their heads together to figure how to use what they didn't really understand to their advantage.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"There's been a battle here," Apollo informed his father. They had gathered in the dwelling where he and his father were staying. Starbuck lounged on a tan cushion, with Boomer at the door and Sheba leaning on a counter on what he assumed was a type of kitchen. Siress Tinia sat regally in a chair, Adama next to her at the small table.

"I noticed." Adama steeped his fingers. He always did that when he needed to think. Apollo knew the habit well.

"You're talking about what we saw inside the colony, not the reptiles," Boomer said.

"Conflict and battles would be inevitable in an environment such as this," Adama observed.

"Maybe, Commander." Starbuck sat up. "I have the feeling there's more going on here than we've been told."

Apollo shook his head. "With our languages being different, it might take us a long while to find out about each other."

Siress Tinia lightly put her hand on Adama's arm. "Any idea who the woman is they brought?"

"My best guess would be some sort of expert." He knew the Siress liked his father. Had since the attempted escape of Baltar several yahrens ago.

Sheba moved to stand beside her husband. His fingers found hers and he squeezed. She gave him a smile. He returned his attention to his father. "While we're here we should do some exploring. See if we can find areas for our people to settle."

The council woman gazed at him. "You're assuming we're staying, Captian."

"Honestly Siress Tinia, I don't see we have any other choice."

Starbuck half smiled. "What about those vicious lizards?"

"I think we can handle them."

"I agree with Apollo." Sheba supported Apollo. That made him happy. "They left quick enough when we opened fire."

Adama nodded. "Doesn't mean they won't come back."

Boomer left his post by the door. "Looks like this colony has been here a long time. I'd say they've learned how to handle threats."

Starbuck shook his head. "Question is Boomer, do we want to?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alona entered her home. The outside they'd painted a pale green with red trim. Made the place stand out and they all joked about it. Moving inside, she hoped it was cooler than outside.

Tessa Sheppard glanced up from the wooden table where she sat eating a fruit salad. Today she wore a blue sundress and had pulled her dark hair up into a French braid. "You're home early."

"Got pulled for a special project." Seemed a few degrees cooler.

"Our visitors I'd bet."

She nodded, sitting down on the other end. "Where's your brother?"

"Outside tending our garden." Milo liked working with plants after spending his day figuring out how to keep their rovers running. So far it hadn't been a problem, yet he could foresee a day when it might be.

"Kelly should be home shortly." Tessa popped an odd bit of fruit in her mouth. "Had to finish up her final reports for Dr. Wallace."

Dr. Kelly McKay had been part of an expedition that had just returned from a two month stay out near the Badlands. She hadn't talked about it, but Alona would bet it had something to do with the Phoenix Group and Sixers.

The door opened and Kale Miller grinned at them before closing the door. "Save any of fruit for me?" His clothes dripped sweat and she could smell him from across the pale violet room.

Tessa wrinkled her nose. "You hate fruit and you reek. Go take a shower."

He laughed and trotted back to the guy's bathroom. It had taken some doing to get the construction crew to add a second one to their three bedroom house.

"Later, we all need to talk," Alona told her housemate.

"You think what our ancestors did will help with our visitors?"

"No idea, but their uniforms remind me how the ancient Egyptians dressed."

"Wouldn't that be something." Tessa pushed her bowl away. "Too bad you can't convince the Commander to let you explore farther south."

"I'm not pushing it and I doubt I'll find what I hoped I'd find." The notes mentioned something left there, but hadn't been too specific when. "Besides, this is a fracture. I doubt the evolution will be the same."

"Like the sabre cat Laura Collins is raising?"*

She knew the story behind it and understood, sort of, what might have happened. The physics she'd leave to other colleagues. Changing the subject, she asked, "Kale back on agricultural detail?"

"Yeah. He likes it there."

"Guess we'll just have to make sure he takes a shower when he gets home."

Her housemate giggled. "Keeps saying he'd like to find a girl, but they all keep running away from him."

"Who keeps running away?" Kale walked in, wearing his bathrobe and toweling his black hair dry.

"Girls," Tessa shot back.

"Naw. They run away from your brother."

"Do not. Tasha agreed to go out with him."

Tasha lived with several housemates, including Hunter and Skye, who Taylor viewed like a daughter and who liked Josh Shannon, their second in command's son.

"Poor girl." Kale darted into the bedroom he shared with Milo, who had just come in the back door.

"You talking about me behind my back?" he teased his sister.

"Never."

"I'm going to take a shower. Tasha is meeting me at market place and we're hanging out with Skye and Josh."

Milo was the youngest and Alona didn't actually need him to be at their meeting. "You have a good time."

He grinned. "I'll bet Kale used all the hot water."

"Cold shower never hurt anyone." Tessa grinned. Milo responded by sticking out his tongue at her.

"Enough you two. Milo get into the shower."

"Yes, ma'am." He ducked into the bathroom.

"We'll wait until Kelly gets home before we talk." Alona got up to check the steribin. It had some left over soup form the previous night. She warmed it up.

"I'm going to read." Tessa left the table and headed for the room the two women shared. The final bedroom belonged to Kelly. They liked their housemate, but the woman was a slob and a bit difficult to get along with. Luckily her cousin Kale did and could smooth things over when arguments or tempers flared.

"Enjoy." Sitting down with her warm meal, Alona ate and tried to figure out what her first step should be with figuring out how to speak the Colonial language. "Wish you were here Dr. Daniel Jackson. Bet you'd figure it out."

*See Solutions to find out who Laura Collins is and why she is raising a Sabre cat.

(Yes, there's some hints of Stargate Atlantis.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Thunder shook the Science building so hard Maddy cringed as she opened the door to go to work. Weather took getting used to since back in Chicago they rarely had it due to the environmental damage. They'd had wind storms coating the air with thick dust adding to the pollution and her mother would come exhausted from the hospital. After they'd gone to bed, her mom would sit and cry because of all the people who had died.

The building shuddered again. Maddy's dark eyes darted around the lab watching for any hint of breakage. Many of the specimens had been gathered during various expeditions and they still worked at trying to get it all catalogued. It would be shame to lose any.

"Morning, Herman," she greeted the large black and white striped lizard. His tongue darted out and he turned his head to watch her. "Glad you're in a cage." Basically he was harmless, just large and unpredictable.

Taking her seat at the long narrow table she worked at. She shared the space with several other apprentices who would be in momentarily. Maddy kept watch for Dr. Alona Jackson. Secrets were had to keep in Terra Nova and rumor had it the archeologist/linguist would be working with the Colonial visitors. Maddy desperately wanted a chance to do something else, even for a little while.

Others entered the building, in varying degrees of being soaked. Her heart sank. With the rain coming down, she might not get a chance to leave and see their guests herself. Like everyone else, she really wanted to.

"Morning, ."

Maddy immediately recognized Dr. Jackson's voice. She turned her head to sneak a glance.

"I expected you at the lab hours ago." The British scientist glared at woman. He tended to take his position of head of the Science department a bit too seriously. He wore bagging clothing looking like a picture she'd seen of a tourist in an old book.

"Commander Taylor had me in his office." She shook her head slightly, trying to dry her light brown hair. The doctor had it down and Maddy knew the woman never did that. Didn't really fit with the loose light blue coveralls worn over a dark blue blouse.

A hurt look crossed Malcolm's face.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Wallace, but Commander Taylor does run,"

"I know what he runs," he snapped. "Oh, go make me a report so I can keep updated." He slunk away.

Dr. Jackson glanced at the apprentice table and moved into her office space with a narrow window. Maddy waited a few minutes before daring to approach the woman. She stood at the door unsure whether to knock or just go right in.

"You're Maddy Shannon," Dr. Jackson said from behind a table full of books, plants, and artifacts. On a barely cleared spot her Plex rested.

"I am."

"I hear good things about you." She gave Maddy a warm smile. "How can I help you?"

She had her chance, might as well take it. "I hear you're trying to learn the language of our visitors."

The doctor nodded her head.

"Look," she took a step inside the cluttered space. "I know I'm just an apprentice, but I'm really good at taking notes, and I'd really like to learn and I promise I won't be in the way," she paused to take a breath.

She heard the woman laugh. "I'd heard when you get nervous you talked quickly."

Heat filled Maddy's cheeks. "I'll just go back,"

"You'll do no such thing." She came out from behind the desk. "How badly would you like to work with me?"

Had she heard correctly? "Badly."

"Good. Spunk and initiative are good things. I'll go tell Dr. Wallace I'm going to have you help with this project."

"And when it's over?"

With a tilt of her head Dr. Jackson said, "If this goes the way I suspect, this could take up both our lifetimes."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With mixed emotions Jim Shannon watched their guests climb into their vehicles, despite the heavy down pour. Loud blasts he barely heard over the thunder sounded as the craft lifted into the gray sky to return to their ship.

"More courage than I would have," Taylor commented as he joined Shannon on the deck. The commander wore his usual back top and camo pants. His boots still had mud on them from his early morning walk.

"From the sound of it," Shannon answered, "they've been through far worse."

"I've been involved with evacuations from war zones. I don't envy them."

Lightened flashed across the sky followed by a rattling roar. The rain fell even harder making it seem like the entire place was doused under a waterfall.

"We're in the storm season. Going to get worse before it gets better." Taylor sighed. "We haven't had any problems with flash flooding, but there's always a first time. I need to get details organized."

"Why don't you let me do that." Shannon looked out, barely able to see the gate. "I don't think they would, but this would be an ideal time for the Sixers or Phoenix to strike."

Taylor shook his head. "I doubt they will. Our patrols would have known and alerted us. However, we have had some issues with the wild life."

"You take care of that, I'll take care of the possible flooding."

"Done." Taylor moved back inside motioning for Dunham and Reynolds, who had been standing guard, to follow.

Shannon stood there for a few minutes, hoping the rain would let up, before going to the Science building. He'd want to talk to Malcolm about who to organize in the event of a flood.

"Mr. Shannon." He looked over at Reynolds. The young man who was courting his daughter handed him a plastic coat. "This will help with the rain."

"Thanks. Won't you need this?"

He shook his head. "Have mine." Reynolds pulled his out and tossed it on. With a grin he joined Dunham and the two went down the stairs.

Jim pulled on the garment, pulling the hood up over his head. His nose detected a faint musty smell. With a shrug, he headed out to complete his task.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How do you think the Council of Twelve will take the news?" Sheba asked Adama.

The gray haired man shook his head. "Not well, Sheba."

While he technically he was her commander, he was also her father-in-law. He'd taken her into his family after her father had disappeared fighting off several baseships. She lightly touched his arms before returning her attention to the shuttle controls.

They reached orbit and Sheba moved the shuttle so they could view the planet. A blue, green, and brown orb sat below them, with a smattering of white. Hard to believe this could be Earth, the planet they'd been searching for after several yahrens of flight from the Cylons.

Boomer sat back in his chair, a smile on his dark face. "Wouldn't be a bad place to settle down."

Adama chuckled. "I agree with you, Boomer. Our people have been trapped inside ships for so long, it would be good for us to be on solid ground again."

"Provided," Siress Tinia reminded them, "we can get the council to agree."

"I'm going to have a talk with Dr. Wilker when we return. He's been studying that anomaly we encountered."

"Why is that important?" The council woman frowned.

"From what Commander Taylor told us they are living several million yahrens in their past. If my guess is right, we might have left our present."

"And journeyed to the past? That's a frightening thought."

Maybe. Maybe not. Sheba could see both sides. "Or a good thing for our people and our future."

"I'll arrange for a council meeting when we return. I need more information before we can make a decision."

Tinia nodded. "I agree." She gazed down at the planet. "It would be nice to walk on ground again and not a ship's deck."

Sheba silently agreed. As a warrior, she'd often gotten to visit other planets. Most of the survivors didn't have that option.

Turning in his seat Boomer asked. "Head back for the _Galactica_?"

Adama sighed. "Yes. The next few centaurs are not going to be easy."

She didn't envy his position. Sheba returned her attention to the controls and they headed back to the fleet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A colorful head poked out of the wet grass and honked. Several others appeared and gathered around their leader.

The place they'd discovered had more food than where they'd come from. Greatest obstacle would be the two legged soft animals.

That was okay. Food came in many forms.


	8. Chapter 8

Earth – New Beginning

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 8: New Tactics

Apollo entered Dr. Wilker's lab, amazed, as always, at the number of projects the scientist worked on. All he saw were piles of metal, some half built machines, some parts from the Cylons they'd captured, and other constructions he couldn't begin to guess at.

"Is it my imagination, or is it even more crowded?" Starbuck asked.

"It's not your imagination."

The slender scientist edged around a project and gave the warriors a friendly smile, his hair a mix of black and gray. "Apollo! Starbuck! What brings you to my lab?"

"My father wanted an update on the anomaly we encountered."

"That wasn't an anomaly." Dr. Wilker moved to the computer sitting on a cluttered counter. "I did some initial tests and discovered it was the remnants of an explosion. A time explosion to be exact."

Starbuck looked completely puzzled. He absently pulled out a cigar from inside his flight jacket and stuck it in his mouth.

"Don't smoke that in here," Dr. Wilker told him.

Starbuck put it back. "Wouldn't think of it."

Apollo leaned toward his best friend. "I though Cassie broke you of that habit."

"Smoking them yes." He grinned impishly. "Doesn't mean I don't have a few left over."

Apollo shook his head, returning his attention to Wilker. "What could have caused a time explosion?"

"That's the huge question." Wilker tapped a few keys. Apollo knew the scientist preferred to type manually rather than install the new verbal programs. "I've got a mix of data, but no clear conclusion." His gaze met the warrior's. "I will say this, we are stuck here."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Boomer caught Apollo in the corridor. His expression said everything and the three of them had been friends long enough for the warrior to know it.

"What's up Boomer?" Apollo asked.

"You asked me to check the fuel reserves."

Starbuck had taken his cigar out again and stuck it in his mouth.

Apollo knew he wouldn't smoke it. The ventilation wouldn't clear it fast enough. All around them the walls hummed, making the _Galactica_ feel like she lived. He'd grown so used to it he knew if it ever stopped, he'd wonder what was wrong.

"What did you find out?" He turned his attention back to Boomer.

"That we better decide to make that planet below home."

Shocked, Starbuck took his smoke out of his mouth. "That bad, huh?"

Boomer nodded. "We have enough to keep the vipers in the air for a few sectons, but not most of the fleet."

Apollo grimaced. "We need to talk to my father." He strode toward his father's quarters, knowing his friends would follow. A few twist and turns later, he rang and entered when Adama told them to enter. The look on his face must have warned the commander, who immediately stopped reading the Book of the Word.

"What is it?" Adama asked.

The three men met each other's eyes, before Apollo made his report. Adama's expression turned grim, yet he nodded when his son stopped speaking.

"I suspected as much." He steepled his fingers. "The council will have to be informed."

"Do you think," Apollo began. "That they'll agree to settle on the planet."

A slight smile touched the commander's lips. "I promised I'd lead them to Earth and have done so."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A loud crash caused Elisabeth to frown. She put her Plex aside and stuck her head out of her office. A couple of patients shifted in their sleep and the couple who had just had their baby, which was why she'd stayed a bit later, were in a small side room.

Skye ducked around the corner, a concerned expression on her face. She'd pulled her sun bleached hair back in a ponytail and still wore blue scrubs.

"I thought you went home," Elisabeth said to the teen.

"Was going to until I heard a noise."

"Follow me. If it looks like trouble, go get Jim or the commander."

With a nod Skye crept behind the older woman. They reached the end of the main infirmary area and were about to enter another section, when a honking reached her ears and a blurred figure rushed past them.

Several screams followed and Elisabeth raced after it. She vaguely saw Skye run for the door, before focusing her attention on where the creature had gone.

Its long snout intruded on the couple with their child. The mother tried to protect their infant by cuddling it close while the father stood at the end of the bed, holding up a tray, ready to defend his family.

Grabbing the first thing she could find, Elisabeth hurled a small rolling table at the dinosaur. It managed to jump out the way, while her makeshift weapon clanged against the wall and toppled over.

"Shut the door!" she ordered the terrified father. She heard it bang shut.

"Come on, follow me," Elisabeth coaxed.

The narrow head turned to the side, looking at the other patients. Overly large brown eyes blinked, before rushing the doctor. She managed to side step the charge and almost tripped.

Sensing a moment of possible weakness it sprang at her.

Several shots rang out and the creature tumbled to the floor, its head hitting with a loud crack.

Next thing she knew her completely soaked husband helped her to her feet. "You all right?"

She nodded, her whole body trembling. He pulled her into his arms, and the dampness from his shirt soaked into her white jacket.

Commander Taylor kneeled beside the predator, water from his clothes dripping onto the floor. He pursed his lips. "This is one of those the Colonials helped run off." He rose. "How'd it get in?"

"We heard a crash," Skye informed him. "We were trying to check it out."

"Stay here," Taylor ordered. "Shannon, come with me."

Her husband hugged her and she gave him a light push. "Go on. I need to check on my patients."

He trotted after the commander and the two disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Skye asked.

"I'm fine. Let's check on everyone else."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That's how it got in." Taylor pointed to the torn wall section. Jim Shannon examined the destruction. "It literally ripped the wall apart."

"Knocked down a table when it got in." He pointed to the dented metal. "Probably the only thing that saved all their lives."

Water dripped from the opening, forming a puddle on the floor.

"Need to get that fixed." Jim already knew to talk to. They wouldn't be happy to out in this weather.

"Determined creatures. I'd like to take a closer look. Think we could find something to fix this temporarily?"

Shannon smiled. "I'm sure we could."

They managed to find a tarp and covered the opening using rope and a bit of imagination.

Jim glanced out the window and watched bright figures rush past. "I hate to suggest it, but maybe we should do a perimeter sweep."

"Good idea." Taylor headed out. "You should get your wife home. I'll assign some soldiers here to guard everyone."

"Thanks, Taylor."

The commander tilted his head in acknowledgement before going out into the storm.

He found his wife in her office, Skye with her. Both women looked up when he joined them. "We should go home."

"What about," his wife began.

"Taylor has it covered."

"How did it get in?"

"Clawed its way."

She shivered. "I want to check on our kids."

He put his arm around her. "You going to be okay Skye?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you come home with us," Elisabeth offered. "I'd feel better knowing where you are."

"Give me ten minutes to change." Skye darted out.

"Match making," he teased.

She shrugged. "I've always liked her."


	9. Chapter 9

Earth – New Beginning

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 9: New Threat

Jim heard Zoe screaming. Elisabeth gasped and they rushed together to their front door, the blinding rain slowing their pace. He pushed his wife against the wall motioning for her and Skye to stay put.

Heart pounding, he edged the door open, gun in hand. Creeping inside, it took only a moment to realize the back door had been trashed and a bright colored creature stalked inside. The girl's bedroom door was closed and the dinosaur rammed its body against it.

The door snapped and the creature tried again. Both girls screamed.

"Oh, no, you don't." He aimed his weapon to fire.

He felt a warmth brush against his leg and froze, as the Sheba the sabre cat rushed past him and sprang at the reptile. It shrieked in terror and made a wild dash for freedom. It didn't make it. She caught the bipedal reptile and got a strangle hold on its neck. After several long moments, it stopped moving.

"Mr. Shannon!" Laura Collins ran inside. Her dark red hair dripped on her cloak.

"Sheba. Outside."

The cat growled at her.

"Outside!" she ordered again, pointing to the opening behind the huge cat.

Reluctantly, Sheba got to her paws, her nails clicking on the floor. She dragged the dead dinosaur out through the way it clawed its way in.

He looked at the woman. "What the hell just happened?"

"Sheba did what I trained her to do."

Before he could ask for more information Elisabeth and Skye darted in, his wife hurrying to the girl's bedroom. They rushed out into their mother's arms, sobbing.

"She saved their lives," Laura informed him. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go track her." She moved toward the back of his home.

"Thank you." He could have lost his daughters. Forcing himself to relax, he put his gun away.

Laura paused and nodded. "You're welcome. She's been restless for several hours until she suddenly growled and ran out. I followed."

"Can you control her?"

"Not when she gets like this. Instinct takes over." Laura took a deep breath. "She'll feed on it for a couple of days and then come home." She pulled her hood up over her head. "I just need to make certain she's not disturbed."

Skye shivered. "I don't see how you can live with a wild animal."

"I can because I remember every day, that she is one." She slipped outside.

Rain began to seep inside, soaking the floor.

"Mr. Shannon?" Skye glanced at him.

He shook his head. "Right. Let's see if we can find a way to temporarily fix the damage until a repair crew can arrive.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Laura knocked on her cousin's door. His rich British accent bade her enter and she opened the door, a bit surprised he had the back window open. Granted, the rain darkened the sky making it a bit safer for him.

"Sure that's safe?" she asked as she hung up her cloak next to the door. It dripped on the floor.

"Safer than covering myself when the sun is out." He put his hand out and the water collected in his palm. He dumped the liquid outside. "For me, this is a rare pleasure."

His manner seemed off and she sensed a possible problem. "Want to talk about it?"

"I'd promised to never kill another human."

She moved to his side, lightly touching his shoulder. His clothes were damp and she wondered how long he'd been sitting there. "No one would fault you." He'd admitted to her Lucas Taylor would no longer be problem, although not exactly what had happened.

His shoulders slumped. "I returned to his grave. He dug himself out."

"Did you…I mean…" Laura had no idea how to ask.

"I did what I knew to do." Lightening flashed across the sky, briefly lighting up the room. "I have no idea how." Her cousin shook his head. "I now have to hunt and destroy him before he realizes what he is."

"His first target will be either his father or Skye."

"I know." He rose, shrugging off her touch. "Tell everyone I have gone OTG."

"Of course." She watched as he closed and secured the window. "Depending on what happens, I may or may not be back." His eyes fixed on hers. "You remember how to defend yourself?"

"You taught me well."

"Good." He moved to the door and tossed on his long coat. His pale fingers closed on his silver wolf headed cane.

"You're leaving now?" Laura wanted to stop him, yet knew nothing she said would prevent him from leaving.

"The sooner I do so, the less danger Lucas Taylor will pose to the colony."

"He's not the only danger. What about the aliens who arrived that we know nothing about."

A slight smile touched his lips. "A long time ago, I sat on the board that oversaw financing for the Phoenix Foundation. They had numerous government contracts including one with Stargate Command."

"You never talk about it." Laura knew very little about his past.

"On the shelf," he pointed to the one behind her, "are my diaries. Feel free to read them."

She glanced at the shelf, feeling uneasy. "What do I tell them if you don't come back?"

"That I grew tired of living."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A banging on their door caused Jim to frown. He answered, a bit surprised to find Commander Taylor standing there.

"Mind if I come in? It's a bit wet out here?"

"Sorry." He motioned the older man inside.

Shannon didn't miss Taylor's quick assessment of the damage and their creative solution for the damaged back door.

"I've gotten reports from all over the colony. These creatures broke into several homes." Taylor's expression grew grim. "We lost a few people."

"Damn."

"What happened here?"

Quickly he filled the commander in while they sat at the table. "We owe our lives to that sabre cat."

Elisabeth exited their bedroom, closing the door behind her. "I finally got the girls to sleep. Skye, too. Hello, Commander."

"Dr. Shannon." Taylor sat back slightly, his finger rubbing on his chin. "As I remember, both Maddy and Zoe had a hand it raising Sheba."

"They did," Elisabeth agreed, sitting next to her husband. "I know Zoe visits Laura a lot. Maddy hasn't since Alona Jackson offered her an apprenticeship."

"Seems Malcom neglected to let me know." He chuckled. "How does she like it?"

Jim laughed. "Better than working for Dr. McKay."

Taylor sighed. "I've suggested to Dr. Wallace that he stop assigning her apprentices."

"She is abrasive," Elisabeth agreed. "Sort of like Malcom at times."

"Worse. You said Skye is here?"

"She's staying the night."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jim answered. He knew Skye was like a daughter to Taylor.

Thunder shook the house and the rain intensified, almost making conversation impossible.

"I'd better go." Taylor rose and Jim started to get up as well. "Best stay here, Shannon. Your family needs you."

He nodded. The commander pulled on a plastic jacket and let himself out.

Jim put an arm around his wife. "You stay with the girls tonight. I'll sleep out here." He kissed her.

"Knew I married you for a reason."

"You have lots of those."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rain, he was used to. Barnabas had grown up in Maine during a time when the Mini Ice Age had been going on. Not that historians ever made known that fact. He'd discovered it quite by accident and it explained the wild weather patterns and cold temperatures they had endured during the late seventeen hundreds.

He glanced back at Terra Nova, barely able to see the tall fences. Thick liquid dropped continually from the sky. He'd never seen anything like it and had no comparison.

With a sigh, he headed toward the Badlands. If Lucas Taylor escaped anywhere, he would go there, feeling he would be safe with the Phoenix Group and the Sixers.

Truth was, and Barnabas grinned, Lucas Taylor was not safe anywhere.


	10. Chapter 10

Earth – New Beginning

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 10: Secrets

"We hunted two days to get that." Mira pointed at the untouched steak on Lucas's plate.

"I'm not hungry," he lied, handing the plate with the roasted meat over to her. "I'm going to take a walk."

He moved away from Mira, watching her disbelieving face, putting distance between himself and the others. His hunger grew with every step. At the edge of camp he ducked into the boulder maze, stacked like a mini jungle of coppery red for as far as the eye could see. The colors reminded him of the blood that had leak out of his body after Skye had shot him.

Lucas had lied to Mira about it letting her believe the vest had saved his life.

Vague memories crept into his mind as he walked in the shadows. The heat of the ground burning his injured body, the sharp cuts from the vegetation along his face and pebbles biting into his legs. His slow progress to safety, clawing at the earth to gain every pain filled inch. A shadow above him, yanking his head back, tearing into his throat and awful sucking sounds echoing in his ears.

Then nothing.

How long it had been he didn't remember. When he woke, a small nykorapter had something in his mouth, which he dropped before he lunged at Lucas. What happened after blurred in his mind. He stood in the clearing, above what must have been his grave, the dinosaur limp and dead with the bittersweet scent of blood filling his nose.

The only thing he knew to do was find Mira and the Phoenix Group.

Now, he was starving, yet nothing sounded good to him. He hadn't eaten in days.

He needed to figure out what he hungered for before he perished from starvation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I've spoken with Dr. Wilker," Apollo continued, trying to gage from the vague expressions, how the Council of Twelve was reacting to the news. "His best theory is that we've passed through some sort of time gate and are now trapped here." He paused, allowing his words to sink in. "Our fuel supply is low. Every micron our fleet is still flying, we run the risk of running out entirely."

"That has been confirmed," Siress Tinia championed. Today she'd piled her blond hair on her head and it complimented the matching gown she wore. Apollo had to admit she went for simplicity with her jewels. No wonder his father liked her.

"Surely," Sire Uri interjected, flamboyantly decorated in purple, green and gold. "Something can be done."

Sire Ubarri, a dark skinned man, who rarely spoke, shook his head. He wore a simple brown tunic. "I was one of those who confirmed. The world below is rich and there is plenty of room for all our people."

"So you're saying," Uri half rose out of his seat. "That we should settle on this primitive-"

"Primitive or not," Adama interrupted, attending in his dark blue uniform with silver trim. "It's the only option we have."

"Or we could sit here in space and watch each ship fail," Ubarri continued as he leaned forward resting his hand on the table. Apollo noticed he had a gold ring of varying designs on each finger. "Trying to hold onto the fragile life we've made for ourselves."

Tinia nodded. "Or we can take what the Lords have provided, and settle on the world below."

"What of the colony there?" Uri's serpent like eyes scanned the table, seeking an ally.

"We've spoken to them." Adama motioned his son to the door. Apollo nodded and took a place there listening. "They are not opposed to us being here. They did caution us that it would not be an easy life."

"Giant animals," Uri scoffed.

Apollo decided he had to be the most despicable man in the fleet. He certainly ate better than anyone if his body mass was any indictor.

"I've seen them myself." Tinia's voice cut across the room, reaching each of the council members. "They're not all dangerous. The Terra Novans are more than willing to teach us."

"Who knows." Adama smiled, his voice filled with wonder. "We could be the ones who found the thirteenth colony."

"Or the ones who destroy it." Uri glared at the commander.

Taking a deep breath, Apollo worked at controlling his temper. Not everyone in this room was short sighted like Uri.

"I would say," Ubarri's deep voice cut into further argument. "That each of us think on this and meet tomorrow to discuss the future of our people."

"Agreed," Tinia supported. "Go talk to the people and see what they wish to do. But remember this," she met the gaze of each council person. "We do not have the fuel to go anywhere and the other planets in this system are hostile."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How come you got the best apprentice?"

Alona glanced up from the notes she'd been transcribing. "You're up early, Kelly."

"Don't change the subject." Dr. Kelly McKay, put her hands on her narrow hips, her short brown hair framing her round face. Her clothes looked slept in, which they probably were considering how much time she spent at the lab.

"She asked." She knew her housemate well enough to be straight forward.

"Asked?" Kelly sounded like she didn't believe it.

"Yes. Now, will you get out of my office, I have work to do."

"Asked." The scientist shook her head and headed out. "Hey, when did it start raining?"

She tried not to giggle, but Alona couldn't help it. Just proved how long Kelly had been holed up. "Just think of it as a cold shower."

"Right."

She heard the door slam as Kelly left. With a shake of head she went back to work, catching up her notes, which she could have left for Maddy, but wanted to finish herself. It gave her a strong sense of accomplishment.

"Morning."

Her head jerked up and Alona realized she'd fallen asleep.

"Brought you breakfast." Maddy put a fruit dish in front of her. "Were you here all night?"

"Pretty much." She picked up a piece and popped it in her mouth. The sweet juice tasted really good. "Heard you had some excitement."

The teen made a face. "Prefer not to talk about it."

"No problem." She'd heard enough scattered details from those who had come to work late. "Everyone is okay, right?"

"Yeah." Maddy grinned at her. "Where do we start?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Commander Taylor greeted Laura with a smile, his eyes traveling to the large cat standing next to her. The woman's fingers rested on the furred back and the large fangs protruding over the feline muzzle were even more intimidating close up.

"My thanks for the cat's help. Saved a lot of lives."

"Her name is Sheba."

He didn't really need to be reminded, but decided to humor the woman. "Well, Sheba has my thanks."

"You're welcome." Her eyes glanced around. "Where's Mr. Shannon?"

"With his family." Taylor considered the young woman. Her unique talents had her working in both the medical and science departments as well as agricultural. They couldn't afford to lose her, yet he didn't have time to be tactful. "Do you know where your cousin went?"

She nervously bit her lip. "Not exactly. He said he had something he had to take care of."

"Any idea when he'll be back?" The man was a mystery and more of a fixture at the bar than the community.

"No." She said it so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

Her eyes told him she knew more, but he sensed she wouldn't answer if he asked. "When he gets back I'd like to speak with him."

She glanced down. "I don't know if he is."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Just that. Do me a favor, Commander, don't ask me anymore questions. The Collins family has many secrets and most are buried in the cemetery in 2149. We'd rather they stay that way."

"Oh, really?" Her comment made him curious.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm expected for breakfast with _my_ family."

He nodded and she left, the cat stopping to gaze at him, before following the woman out.

Damn! The Collins were as mysterious there as they had been in 2149.

Give him time, he'd probably figure it out. Questions was, did he really want to?


	11. Chapter 11

Earth – New Beginning

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 11: Will of the Lords

Boxey grinned up at this father when the warrior returned to their quarters. "Hi, Dad." He put his book aside and got to his feet. Apollo noted his son's hair needed to be cut.

"Hey, Boxey."

Muffet sat in the corner, its ears twitching, a rare mechanical bark escaping.

"Hush, Muffet," Boxey scolded. "Sheba said she'd be late tonight."

When Apollo and Sheba had gotten sealed, he hadn't been sure what Boxey's reaction would be. Luckily, the young boy took the change in stride and welcomed the captain's new wife like she'd always been there. But still, if Apollo was honest with himself, he'd started the introduction process long before by introducing them and having Sheba spend time with both of them.

Apollo sat down and his son crawled up next to him. He put his arm around Boxey. "How was your day?"

The blond boy shrugged. "Okay. At school the kids all wanted to know if we're going to settle on the planet."

"Wish I knew. The council hasn't decided yet."

"How come they take so long?"

He smiled. "Because adults have to think through all the good things and the bad ones before deciding what would be best for everyone."

"It wouldn't be good to run out of fuel and food though." His son tilted his head so he could look at his father.

"I agree." Leave it to a child to cut to the heart of the problem.

"Can I have Dillion come over after school?"

"As long as it's okay with Sheba."

"I'll ask when she gets back." Boxey bounced off the couch. "Come on, Muffet." The two ran into his room, the door swishing closed behind him.

A momentary ache hit Apollo's heart when the thought about his son's friend. Dillion had been on the orphan ship. Rae had taken a liking to the child and fostered the boy. He'd bloomed having a home. When her squadron disappeared, Apollo had thought about taking him in. *

Cassie had beaten him to it. She'd spent a lot of time with the youngster taking care of him when Rae flew patrols. They were comfortable with each other and Apollo was glad Dillion had someone who loved him.

"You have that look again." His eyes traveled to meet his wife's. Apollo hadn't heard her come in.

"Boxey wants to have Dillion come over after school."

Sheba's face shadowed before joining him. Rae had been the strike commander of the _Pegasus_. "Wish we knew what happened to Gold Squadron." More quietly she added. "And my father."

Pulling her to him, he kissed her forehead. He had no way to ease her loss and pain. "I don't know, Sheba. I just have to accept the Lords are looking out for us."

"How much time do you spend reading the Book of the Word?" Her tone was a bit playful.

"Not as much as my father."

"I wonder if they ever envisioned the planet below us."

"I'd guess not."

She rested her hand on his chest. "I think I could be happy there."

"Me, too." He just hoped the council was wise enough to realize the world below was the only future open to their people.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Night had fallen. Through the tall trees the howlers cries echoed and the large moon hung in the star filled sky. Taylor stood where he could see the entire settlement, his hands resting on the wooden rail. Part of him wished Wash still lived. She'd been a good soldier and a strong second in command.

With being cut off from 2149, he'd decided the role should be filled by Jim Shannon. The sheriff's appointment symbolized the merging of both civilian and military authority. Or at least he hoped the Terra Novans saw it that way.

Below he could see the market place beginning to close up for the night. A few colonists made last minute purchases and he watched Laura Collins with interest. The cat padded beside her, stopping to sniff various items or paw at an object. He could tell she kept a close eye, gently touching the feline if the behavior got a bit out of control.

He just wished he knew where her cousin went. His earlier talk with her hadn't ended on a good note and he hadn't gotten any more information out of her. Taylor didn't doubt she knew more and had chosen not to tell him.

Shannon joined him. "Surprised you allow her to walk around with Sheba."

"Laura made a promise. I'll hold her to it if it comes to it."**

The other man smiled. "Zoe still remembers riding the brachiosaurus."

The memory made Taylor smile. "That was as a sight."

"Laura is planning on going OTG for a few days. She wants to check on both herds."

"You approve it?" He glanced at his second in command.

"I did. No reason not to."

"Ask her to keep her eyes open. Report anything that might be of interest."

"She volunteered to do that already."

"Good. Glad she's thinking about the welfare of the colony."

"She warned me if there's been a new hatching, she's bringing babies back."

Taylor chuckled. "Still hasn't given up on the idea of domesticating them."

"Guess not."

"She may be right." Taylor gazed down at Terra Nova, proud of what had been built. "What do you think our guests will decide?"

"We'll just have to wait and see." Shannon glanced at him. "There's plenty of room."

"Not arguing."

"Wouldn't it be interesting," Jim mused. "To travel forward and see what happened with the seeds planted."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"By the Lords of Kobol, what happened?" Cain barked, as he got back to his feet. Long ago he'd chosen to keep dressing as a warrior and not the dark blue of command.

His bridge crew brushed themselves off and got back to their stations.

"Unknown sir," Tolen reported.

"Well someone figure it out." Cain looked beyond his crew to the view screen and frowned. The stars were different and completely unfamiliar.

"Everyone all right?" He recognized the voice of his strike commander. She joined him on the upper deck. "The stars are different."

He smiled tightly. Of course Captain Raelene would be the first to see that.

"How are my warriors?"

"They're fine. Checking their vipers and ready to fly if you need us to."

"I might." He might need to send out patrols to get a bearing on where they were.

"Is that a planet?"

His eyes followed in the same direction. A blue, green, and brown planet mottled with white fluffy clouds sat in the farthest corner.

"Sir," Tolen interrupted. "We're picking up signals."

"What kind of signals?" Cain barked.

His first officer turned to him, his face registering surprise. "Military and civilian. Definitely Colonial."

"By the Lords!" His captain stared as if to see them materialize before them.

Cain rubbed his chin debating on what to do. "Run a check on the ship first and slow our speed."

"Yes, sir."

"You aren't going to make contact?" Raelene sounded surprised.

"We want to make certain those really are our people out there."

"Of course, sir." She grinned. "Gold is standing by."

He knew he wouldn't have to give the order. She'd have her squadron launched and into space before he could. "You have a go, Captain."

"Yes, sir." She dashed for the lift.

He prayed he'd finally found the _Galactica_. He wanted to see his daughter.

*See Solutions

**see Saga of Gold Squardon, still incomplete


	12. Chapter 12

Earth – New Beginning

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 12 – A Similar Past?

The Adama Journals

Our council moves slowly. Too slow. Word of the planet below and the sparse population is spreading like sunbursts throughout the fleet. Many ships are demanding we allow them to colonize in regions not currently occupied. We have tried to reassure them it is being deliberated, but I sense that if a decision is not made soon, we could face a fleet wide rebellion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Six vipers sped through space heading toward the source of the signals being picked up by the _Pegasus._ It seemed strange to Rae the planet below had none. Her scanners reported it capable of supporting life and the readings indicated it at least supported animals.

"Planet is too quiet," Don commented. He was her wingman and husband. Odd to think while they grew up together, she'd never suspected they'd one day be sealed.

"Agreed." Carl, who normally flew rear guard position, was the quietest member of Gold Squadron and smarter than all of them combined.

"Might be a good reason for that." Not that Rae could think of one. "Let's concentrate on our mission. Find out where those Colonial signals are coming from."

"Oh, My Lords," Stacia, the other female member breathed. She and Jearik had been sealed yahrens ago.

"Frak." Rae knew all of those ships. Not surprising after the number of missions she's flown both protecting them and answering distress calls.

"It is the fleet." Jearik sounded stunned.

"We're home!" Jason yelled gleefully. He was Don's little brother and the youngest.

"Unidentified squadron, please stop in your approach until…" she recognized Jolly's voice.

"Hello, Jolly, this is Captain Raelene."

"Rae?"

" _Galactica_ in her usual position?"

"She is and where did you come from?"

"I'll explain that to Commander Adama."

"Permission granted to pass."

"Thank you. Good job, Jolly."

"Thanks, Captain. I've let them know you're on your way."

"Appreciate it." Cain wouldn't be happy, but no help for it.

With her heart pounding like laser fire during battle, she flew toward the battlestar which had once been home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What are you listening to?" Maddy asked when she entered Alona's office.

Dr. Jackson's eyes didn't leave the holographic image floating above her desk. She'd picked up the signal earlier and had been listening to it for several hours. "Morning, Maddy."

The teen leaned on her desk. "What is that?"

"I have a wild guess, but not sure what to do if I'm right."

"What?" Maddy frowned. Today she wore shorts and flowered top.

"Is Dr. McKay in her office?"

"Want me to go check?"

"Please."

Maddy dashed out the door.

"Oh, God, what do we do if I'm right?" The pattern had been steady and familiar. Her notes floated next to the image and she'd double checked them against her ancestor's notes.

Kelly stepped inside and her eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?"

"What I wanted you to confirm."

"How long?"

"Several hours."

Maddy looked between the two of them. "What's going on?"

"I'm not certain this will be an issue, but I think that's Atlantis." Alona rubbed her tired eyes.

The girl opened her mouth in disbelief. "Atlantis. The city that myth says sunk beneath the ocean?"

"Atlantis," Kelly explained. "Is a flying city discovered in the Pegasus galaxy by our ancestors. And yes, it was submerged under the water."

"The ancients were seeders," Alona explained. She asked Kelly, "Do you think they've come here, in this alternate reality, to do the same?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Kelly crossed her arms over her chest. Her clothes looked slept in. "Unless we talk to them, we have no way of knowing."

"Talk to them. Sure, why not." Alona shook her head. "Lucky I have Daniel Jackson's notes since he's the only one who even remotely understood their language."

"Then you know what to do." Kelly turned to leave. "Just make sure you brief Dr. Wallace."

"Oh, he's gonna love this."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Coming into the landing bay, Rae briefly had flashbacks of doing the same, how many times in the past? Smoothly she touched down and stopped the canopy, pulling off her helmet, putting it the back section before sliding down the wing to the deck. She didn't miss the startled and shocked looks of the orange garbed techs.

"Rae?" Apollo raced toward her, stopping a few steps away. "Is that really you?"

"Hello, big brother," she greeted.

Conflict raced across his handsome face before he moved to give her a hug. "Welcome, back."

"Good to be back." She stepped out of his hug. "How's father?"

"Stunned, when he heard you were headed in."

"We were just as surprised to find you. Commander Cain,"

"Cain! He survived?"

"He's full of surprises." Even she wasn't sure how he managed to take on several Cylon baseships and survive. "He found us."

"Why didn't he join the fleet?"

"He's been chasing you trying to catch up." Not to mention protecting their rear flank. How many Cylon raiders had they destroyed so the fleet could escape?

"Father wants to see you." He addressed Don. "Why don't the rest of you go to officer's club."

Don came to stand next to her. "Where she goes I go."

"I wouldn't argue with him. We're sealed."

"Sealed." He looked from her face to Don's, his expression flitting quickly between surprise and acceptance. "This way."

She followed him through the bay to the lift and then up, not to the bridge, but to Commander Adama's quarters. Apollo lightly knocked and entered.

Rae took a deep breath before entering the familiar room. Along the side ran a place to sit, the commander's desk and a shelf full of some mementos and the Book of the Word, Adama's treasured copy.

"Hello, Commander," she said, not sure how Adama would react.

"Rae," he returned gently. He opened his arms and she hugged the older man. His hair had gotten more white since she's seen him last. "It's good to have another of my children home."

"It's good to be here." She took a seat, Don standing next to her. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Book of the Word

And so in those ancient times, came the seeders, first to Kobol, the birthplace of humanity. So did their children spread to the twelve worlds and beyond using the Ring of the Lords.

When the dark time came and the star flashed its death, some of them returned to the city that had established them. They were accepted and after the great war, Atlantis, submerged itself and the path chosen to return to Earth, the thirteenth colony.


	13. Chapter 13

Earth – New Beginning

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 13 – Atlantis

Scouts circled the place with lots of food. Many times they tried to find a place to slip through and enjoy the feast they sensed just beyond their reach. Their young whined because their stomachs hurt. The journey here had been long and tiring and many had dropped not to rise again. They provided the much needed sustenance to continue on.

One of them ducked down and found a way in. It screeched for the others. They pushed through, turning their heads side to side. Creatures moved and they attacked, ignoring the cries as the food died under their sharp teeth and ripping claws.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Commander Taylor!" An injured man stumbled into his office. "Dinosaurs…inside…agriculture…" He collapsed.

"Dunham!" Taylor yelled. The ginger haired soldier appeared. "Get this man to the infirmary." He stepped outside. "Reynolds! Gather up! We have intruders inside the fence. Agriculture section."

"Yes, sir!" The young solder began shouting orders and they headed for the area.

Rovers thundered through Terra Nova. Civilians ducked out of their way.

Taylor shouted, "Get inside. Everyone!"

Once they reached the area, Taylor's face tightened. Several lay dead on the blood soaked ground. Numerous dinosaurs they'd had issues with before, hissed at them.

"Sonics!" he ordered.

Small bombs dropped and scattered the reptiles. Some ducked out the way they'd come. Others rushed the soldiers.

A short battle followed with many of the reptiles dying. The young managed to escape under the leadership of a duller colored dinosaur, probably a female, or so Taylor figured.

"How bad?" he asked Lt. Reynolds.

"Six dead, twelve injured. They're being transported to the infirmary."

"Good. Tell agriculture to get that hole filled." He pointed to the breech in their defenses. "Then make sure the camera we placed there a while back is still working. I want this area constantly monitored."

"Yes, sir."

He wiped a bloody hand across his forehead. These new predators presented a threat to the colony. Taylor needed to figure what they were, where they came from and how they could stop them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Excuse me," Maddy knocked on Malcolm's door. "We have a problem."

"You mean other than those bloody dinosaurs."

"Uh," Maddy stared at him. "Yeah. Dr. Jackson wants to see you."

"Now?"

"She said it's urgent."

"Isn't it always." He sighed. They'd be delivering the body of the new species in a few minutes and he wanted to start the autopsy as soon as possible. "I'll be right there."

"Thank you." She ducked out like she was scared of him.

Malcolm shook his head. He'd hear it from Elisabeth if he did anything to upset her oldest daughter. Working his way across the building, he entered Dr. Jackson's office. "What is so important?"

"Atlantis."

"You pulled me off a priority project to talk about a myth." He couldn't believe it!

Alona rolled her eyes. "Does that look like a myth to you?" She point to the sparkling city slowly moving over a large lake.

"How are you?" He motioned to the image.

"Bit of technology from a time long before mine."

As he watched, it lowered itself sitting on top of the water. "That's not possible."

"You want to read my ancestor's notes, plus Dr. McKay's?"

"Does Commander Taylor know?"

"Not yet. We just discovered it. Or rather we heard it before we found the city."

"Any idea what they're doing here?"

"In our time line, they were seeders."

"Great. We have dinosaurs attacking, people whose language we have to learn and now we have a mythical city sitting on a lake in the middle of the jungle."

"That about sums it up," Kelly agreed, leaning against the door jamb. "We figured it was your job to tell Taylor."

"Thanks a lot." He pointed at Kelly. "You can meet the soldiers and tell them where to put the dinosaur body."

"I don't think so." Kelly returned to her office and slammed the door.

He stared in disbelief. After he was the head of the Science department.

"Could have told you that would happen," Alona said. He could tell she wanted to laugh and didn't dare. "We have a whole bunch of apprentices, Dr. Wallace. Have one of them do it."

"We'll talk about his later." He passed Maddy as she returned to Dr. Jackson's office. He knew better than to send her. She'd throw up or faint and then he'd have to deal with an irate Elisabeth.

"You." He pointed at a lanky boy. "You know where we autopsy bodies?"

"Yes, sir." The kid got up.

"Good. Meet the soldiers and show them where to put the body." He hurried back to his office. When Taylor returned, he'd have to tell the commander about the latest turn of events.

He was not looking forward to it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sheba claimed one of the smaller dinosaur bodies and snarled at any soldier who got too close. Lt. Reynolds had sent Reilly to get Laura Collins. He knew how dangerous the cat could be.

"Might as well give up," Laura said as she approached the soldier. "It's hers."

"The commander wanted to examine all the bodies."

"He'll have to do with one less."

"You can't?"

"Not if I value my life and limbs."

The sabre cat growled at another soldier and began to drag her prize across the ground. She settled under a tree and began to tear at the body.

"Just keep everyone away from Sheba and let her eat," Laura advised. "Considering she's been keeping down the pests down in the orchards, it's the least we can for her."

Mark grinned. "What will I tell the commander?"

"Just remind him how many times she's saved our lives."

"Will do."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, Taylor, you need to come here." Jim Shannon stood on the walkway gazing up at the sky.

"What is it now?" Taylor appeared, his haggard face looking annoyed.

"Look up."

"What the…?"

Several small craft circled around and landed outside the gates. They opened and people in robes disembarked.

"I'd say, Commander, they're back."

Reilly came up the stairs. The young black woman glanced at the guests and asked, "What do we do, sir?"

The two men exchanged a look. "We get ready for guests," Taylor answered. "Reilly, go get Dr. Jackson. We need her skills."

"Yes, sir." She took off at a run.

"Shall we go say hello."

"After you, Commander."


	14. Chapter 14

Earth – New Beginning

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 14 – The Return

Maddy looked up from her tedious task of organizing some specimens, as Riley rushed into the lab. "Where's Dr. Jackson?" the soldier asked. "They're back and Commander Taylor needs her."

"I'll get her," the teen volunteered and hurried to the doctor's office. "I'm sorry, Dr. Jackson, they're back."

"Okay." The image of the floating city vanished. "This is gonna be a day."

"Can I come?" Maddy waited for the scientist's answer.

"Why not? Best place to learn is in the field."

They followed Riley out and across the grounds to the main entrance where her father and Commander Taylor stood with some people in uniforms and others in different colored robes.

"Interesting," Dr. Jackson commented. "I'm betting anyone not in uniform might be their ruling council."

"Hey," Maddy pointed. "There are two men in dark blue uniforms." Both outfits had silver trim, although there appeared to be some differences.

"Good catch. Wonder who the second commander is."

Maddy nervously bit her lower lip and stood slightly behind the linguist. The group chattered at each other, a little machine sputtering out translations.

"And who is this?" Taylor asked pointing at the man with silver hair sprinkled with dark strands.

"This is Commander Cain of the Battlestar _Pegasus_ ," they heard through a device being held in his hand of the silver-white haired commander.

"That's Adama," Alona explained.

"So now you have two warships sitting in orbit." The commander didn't sound very happy about that.

"We were very surprised when they joined us," Adama assured them.

"Who's everyone else?" Maddy wanted to know.

"I recognize Apollo and Starbuck." The linguist pointed at a pair in tan uniforms with brown jackets, openly wearing weapons. "Not sure who they are." Maddy noticed another pair, not far from Commander Cain, a dark haired woman and a man with interesting features. They're uniforms were similar, but with different patches.

"And this is?" Taylor pointed at the pair with Cain.

"Captain Raelene and her wingman Lt. Don of Gold Squadron."

Maddy saw the fond smile on Adama's face when he looked at the woman. "I'll bet they're related," she said quietly.

Alona gave her a curious look. "How can you tell?"

"The way he looked at her. Like a father gives his daughter."

"Good catch."

A handsome woman took over. "We have been meeting and discussing what we wanted to do."

"She's Siress Tinia, a member of the council we've met before." Alona moved in closer and Maddy followed behind.

"They do realize there's no way back, right?" Laura Collins, her red hair pulled back in a pony- tail and looking completely relaxed in a pair of brown pants and green shirt, her faithful saber cat standing beside her, walked up and joined the discussion.

"Why do you say that?" Siress Tinia inquired.

"I'm no scientist," Laura stopped and frowned. "Oh, my god."

Maddy followed her gaze and saw two rovers headed toward the gate. Faint dust kicked up behind the wheels. A blond haired young man poked out from the top, and waved, like they had just gone out for a quick drive.

"Just what I don't need," Taylor muttered.

"Actually," Laura crossed her arms over her chest. "Dr. Quest is exactly who you need right now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A warm breeze rustled the leaves above his head. Barnabas settled further back into the tree he had chosen to rest in. Dinosaurs sniffed around the bottom, sometimes scratching at the bark trying to reach what they thought might be a potential meal.

Night would be several hours yet and he could travel faster then. As long as he fed, he could tolerate the light, yet for the speed he knew darkness would be better.

At times his heightened senses detected mixed human scents, and the decayed smell the vampire he had, somehow, accidentally made. He thought his precautions had been enough. What he may have miscalculated was Lucas Taylor's will to live.

With a smile that had nothing to do with humor, Barnabas knew he'd remedy the situation. His cane hid a sword. With it, he'd take the young man's head and then walk out into the light and allow the sun to claim them both.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"And who is this?" Cain demanded as the wheeled craft pushed past the vipers and shuttles. His steel blue eyes bore into Taylor's.

"A party that has been OTG for several months," Taylor returned. The man didn't back down. Cain admired that.

"OTG?"

"Outside the gate," the commanding officer replied. "We often have expeditions that go exploring."

"Then they might know some good places for us to settle."

"Cain," Adama's tone warned.

"We might as well be truthful with them. Most of your ships are out of fuel and there is no room to transfer people around." Cain straightened, trying to overshadow Adama. He hadn't forgotten how he'd been treated when his people had first found the surviving fleet. True, he had made a bad judgement call and had under estimated the _Galactica's_ commander's resolve.

"You're staying?" He'd forgotten about the languagtron.

Adama sighed deeply. "We don't have a choice." The other man shifted uncomfortably. "That's why we came here to speak with Commander Taylor."

The colony leader's eyes roamed over the robed group. "So you brought your whole council."

"They wanted to see where our people will be making their new home." Adama tossed a warning look at Cain.

"Huh. You realize this is alternate Earth."

"Earth?" Adama stared at the man, shocked.

The two vehicles came to a full stop and several people got out, along with a small white daggit with black around its eyes.

"Nice to have you back, Dr. Quest," Taylor greeted.

"We have company I see." Cain studied the bearing of the red haired man, with a matching beard, white just starting to set in. He held himself as if he were used to be obeyed. A strong leader he'd bet.

"We do. You should get your party checked out. You've been gone for almost a year."

"I'm also a medical doctor, but I'll have everyone visit Dr. Shannon."

"Good."

"Where'd they come from?"

"That's a long story."

Cain didn't miss the appreciative look Dr. Quest sent to the woman with the large catoid. She smiled tentatively, a faint blush touching her cheeks.

"Dr. Quest is brilliant," she reminded their leader. "If you don't believe me, go ask Dr. Wallace."

"I've already know. What's your point?"

"Give your facts to Dr. Quest. I'd bet he could come up with a theory."

"I probably can," Dr. Quest agreed.

"Laura, take your cat and go back to your bungalow. You shouldn't be here."

"The Collins belong anywhere they want to be or have your forgotten how powerful we are." She seemed to be challenging the commander. Cain watched with keen interest to see the outcome.

"Are you going to argue with me?"

"Absolutely."

The older man shook his head. "Dr. Jackson, get over here. You have a job to do."

A woman with brown hair wearing wrinkled clothes stepped forward. "You would show up on a day I've been in the lab all night."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mira stood on top of a large rock, looking over the valley, if she could call it that, where the Phoenix group and the Sixers had, in a manner of speaking, settled. All the nearby nests of the dinosaurs who had been killing as many of her men they could get, had been burned out, so they'd achieved a type of safety.

Below, brownish and green tents littered the sandy ground, with a large fire pit where they roasted a dinosaur, when they could find one. Her people had chosen an area to the side, where they'd found a huge cave. Hooper laughed at them for making that choice. Considering the number of men he'd lost, she considered him foolish for not learning what her people already had.

She spotted Lucas Taylor wandering aimlessly, before finding a shady spot and plopping down, his head being held in his pale hands. While Mira didn't care what happened to him, since he'd shared he couldn't find a way back to 2149, not even with Dr. Quest's help.

With a snort she considered that bungled attempt by Lucas and a difficult choice the brilliant scientist had made even when threatened. In some ways, she admired the man. He had grit despite the younger Taylor's complete contempt when he'd shared what happened.

In some ways, she hoped Lucas died from lack of water and food. He'd returned to them different and with a stench no amount of bathing washed away.

She looked back through the fierce desert and heat baked tan rocks. A difficult choice loomed before her. Did they stay with the army their employers has sent through along with out of his mind Lucas, or did she return the way they'd come and go back to living in the canopy. Or, and a part of her shriveled at the thought, should she go to Taylor with a request to be become a part of Terra Nova again.

Much as Mira hated to do it, she knew the choice might mean being able to convince the one man who held her future and the only thing she wanted. Her daughter Sienna.

Author's note: If you haven't read them, I strongly suggest reading Solutions, which sets up much of what is going on in this story and Terra Nova Quest. The latter is still in progress of being written. Fun challenge, to write the middle and last story at the same time.


	15. Chapter 15

Earth – New Beginning

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 15 – Possible Neighbors

Night had fallen. The cries of creatures unknown to Apollo echoed through the compound and he tried not to smile at the complaints from the Council members as they tried to settle into the various houses they would be staying in. He exchanged an amused look with Starbuck as they heard Sire Uri's loud voice about the conditions they were being forced to live under.

Commander Cain shook his head. "How can you stand listening to them?" He leaned against the door, a bemused expression on his face.

"They'll quiet down," Siress Tinia promised. She in a chair enjoying the night air, so Apollo assumed. "These are very nice dwellings. I wonder who they were built for?"

"For people who never got to come here." A slender man answered as he walked up the dirt road.

Apollo remembered him from the gate earlier. Dr. Quest, if he remembered correctly. "How did you learn our language so quickly?"

"I have a knack," he explained. "Besides, Dr. Jackson's notes on your language are extensive and similar to some discovered writings she has no explanation on where they'd been found." He chuckled. "The price of working on classified government projects." The scientist turned his attention to Apollo's father standing near Tinia. "You seemed surprised this is Earth."

"I was surprised it was an alternate Earth," Adama explained. "I suspect the world we had been searching for is the one they came from originally."

"Maybe. I'd like to hear more about how you got here."

"Dr. Wilker seemed to think we passed through a hole in space and time," Apollo explained.

Dr. Quest nodded. "I'd come to the same conclusion. My family and I had a similar experience."

"Your family?" Adama asked surprised.

"The group you saw climb out of the Rovers."

"I gather," Cain interjected, "that you've been gone for about a yahren."

"About." He smiled slightly. "We like to explore and have adventures." Apollo found he liked the man's candor. "I'm sure we'll have time to talk later." Dr. Quest walked away.

Sheba came through the door. "We have dinner ready."

Cain smiled. "I want to hear all about your sealing ceremony," he told his daughter as they went inside.

Starbuck cast Apollo a sympathetic look. "Glad he's not related to me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Benton reached the end of the row and glanced back at their visitors. Most had gone back inside, but a few sat on chairs, gazing up at the sky. Probably a treat for them after being cramped inside ships for who knew how long and running from an enemy he hoped hadn't followed them.

"Evening, Dr. Quest." His attention shifted to Laura. "Beautiful night. From the cloud formations, we'll have more rain by morning."

"Expert on the weather?"

"Been here a while. I know the patterns."

"Where's your cat?"

"Napping. She's eaten well for the past few days."

"I see." He'd found her attractive for the short time they'd spent in Terra Nova. Benton had known better than to start any type of relationship, particularly with a member of the Collins family. They'd been powerful and influential even in his time and a bit standoffish.

"Actually I doubt that you do." She smiled tentatively. "I'd love to hear about your adventures."

"Maybe another time. I'd like to get home and have dinner with my family."

She nodded. "I understand. Cousin Barnabas always says that family is the greatest treasure."

"Cousin Barnabas?" There had been a Senator by the same name serving in Washington DC. He'd met the man a few times at various functions and diplomatic dinners.

"A very long family line," she explained. "He's the Collins's historian."

"Not a politician?"

"Briefly." She glanced away. "You have no idea how bad it is in 2149."

"I know there were mixed priorities during the early twenty-first century." He felt regret over the decisions made.

Laura sighed. "I don't know if they could have changed anything. Terra Nova is a chance for us to start over and hopefully not make the same mistakes."

"A little odd to start so far in the past."

"That's where the probe went."

He nodded. They'd told him about it. The scientists had used it as an anchor when setting up the terminus.

Laura must have read his expression. "Forgot we told you."

"I've been gone a while. Easy to forget."

"Enjoy your time with your family tonight."

"I will thank you." He watched her leave and tried to control his thoughts. The woman still had an effect on him and one he maybe shouldn't fight. They were never going home, so he might want to think about a future in Terra Nova. Benton was still young enough to have more children.

He just wondered how the Colonials would fit into the new world they wanted to build and how Commander Taylor planned on handling the unexpected additions.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Commander, do you have a minute?" Malcolm's accented voice cut through the room and he cringed. Both Taylor and Jim Shannon looked up from the maps they'd been examining. "Are those the maps Dr. Quest brought back?" Dr. Wallace hurried over to look at them. "Look how far he got."

"Farther than most of our teams," Taylor agreed. "What's on your mind, Malcolm?"

"Oh, I have a bit of news. Dr. Jackson and Dr. McKay made the discovery actually."

"Out with it, Malcolm," their sheriff urged. "I'd like to get home and have dinner with my family."

"Well," he began.

A bright flash lit up the sky followed almost immediately with a thunder crack shaking the commander's office. "Here we go again," Taylor muttered.

It took Malcolm a moment to recover. Rain began to splatter against the roof. He'd probably get drenched going back to his lab. "Seems there's a futuristic city settling down in the middle of the lake a few clicks from here."

"What city?" Taylor demanded.

"Ever hear of a place called Atlantis?"

Shannon looked puzzled. "You mean the city which supposedly vanished under the ocean?"

"That's a myth, Malcolm," Taylor tried to remind him.

"Evidently not. The city is here. Now. According to both Dr. Jackson and McKay, the inhabitants are some sort of seeders."

"Seeders?" Shannon asked.

"You know. Responsible for starting human life on Earth."

"Got a pastor who would disagree with you." Taylor grinned.

"I'm sure." He rubbed his forehead. "Anyway, they wanted me to let you know."

"I won't be able to send a team out during these storms. Hell, I'm surprised Dr. Quest and his party made it back."

"Dr. Jackson wasn't sure if the city's arrival meant anything or not."

"Just what we need." Shannon shook his head. "Another threat to worry about."

"We're as prepared as we can be." Taylor looked at the maps. "We might be able to help the Colonials find some nice places to settle."

"They're staying?" Malcolm hadn't heard and felt a bit angry he hadn't been included.

"No choice, from what they said today." Taylor glanced at Malcolm and Shannon. "Like it or not, we're going to have neighbors."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rain fell among the spires of Atlantis, drenching the streets and pushing the inhabitants inside. The shield would not be raised as there were no real threats to the city's safety. True, a large reptile flew over occasionally, but it shied away from the unfamiliar heights.

Inside, the steady signal from a probe launched long ago blinked and it would be watched carefully. They had intended to seed this world as they had so many others, yet life flourished here and the odd mix of intelligent life might produce a more interesting outcome than what they'd had in mind.

Thunder rumbled across the night sky and they relaxed, waiting for the storm to pass. They had all the time in the universe.


	16. Chapter 16

Earth-New Beginning

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 16 – Stargate Program

"Do you suppose they'll leave a Stargate in the Antarctic again?" Kelly asked when she stuck her head into Alona's office the next morning.

"No idea," she answered.

"What's a Stargate?" Maddy asked, looking up from the task she'd been assigned.

"It's a device for traveling via a wormhole to other planets," Alona answered.

"It's more than that," Kelly retorted.

"I'm just keeping it simple."

"And such a device exists?" Maddy found it hard to believe.

Kelly snorted. "The basic design for the time portal was based on the Stargate."

Maddy frowned. "How come we don't know anything about it?"

"Because," Alona answered. "The Stargate program was shut down in the mid-twenty first century and buried so deeply it would never see the light of day again."

"Only, the scientists who developed the time portal," Dr. McKay added, "found some references to it and used the basic design."

"They found the reports about the anomalies as well." All eyes turned to Laura who had joined them. Maddy noted she wore long brown pants with a matching top, boats, and her heavy cloak. She dumped a book on Alona's desk. "More on the Stargate program."

"Leaving us again?" Alona asked, picking up the book. "Where'd you get this information?"

"My cousin," she replied. "One of his ancestors was involved with it." Her attention focused on Maddy. "I need to check on the herds, see if the matriarchs will let me take some of the babies."

Her comment excited Maddy. "Zoe would love that." Her younger sister had wanted to keep a baby ankylosaurs after being told it needed to be released back to the wild.

Laura smiled. "I'm sure she would." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Besides, I want to see what happened to that T Rex."

"The one that chased us?" The thought of the giant carnivore scared the teen.

"Yeah. It was headed for Terra Nova. It never arrived."

Kelly rolled her eye as if the answer were obvious. "Probably one of the other predators killed it."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Or it might be hiding. It seemed to be very good at that."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'd forgotten what morning with sunlight felt like," Starbuck grumped as he rolled out of bed.

"Really my friend," Boomer returned with a grin. "There's hot water."

The warrior groaned and availed himself of the luxury. On the _Galactica_ the turbo wash was timed and he'd had to learn to wash up very quickly before it automatically turned off. The hot water over his body felt wonderful and he enjoyed every minute of it. Once done, he dressed in his uniform and joined his friend for breakfast.

"Try this." Boomer handed him a cup of hot liquid.

"What is it?"

"No idea, but I like it."

Starbuck tentatively sipped it and had to admit Boomer was right. A bit bitter for his taste, but definitely a good beverage to wake up to. "Council up?"

"Luckily not yet." Boomer took another sip. "I gathered from what the commander said, when he stopped by earlier, they were up rather late last night."

"Let me guess," Starbuck sat down at the table, placing the mug on it, and made himself comfortable. "The noise, the accommodations, and wanted to go back to the fleet."

Boomer chuckled. "You're right."

Starbuck laughed to. "They're too predictable." He felt a slight buzz like he'd drunk too much ambrosia. "What's in this beverage?"

His friend shrugged. "No idea. But I like it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rain poured down. Laura sighed, making sure her cloak covered her entire body including her pack. Sheba snarled, slinking down not liking, like most cats, to get wet.

"Knock it off," she told the cat. "Just a short run in the rain and we can duck under the canopy."

Reynolds stopped her at the gate. "Bad day to go OTG."

"It's approved and I'm hoping the eggs have hatched."

"Going to bring back babies?" The young soldier grinned. At least he kept dry by wearing a plastic rain coat.

"Hoping to. Depends if the matriarchs will let me."

"Good luck." He motioned for the gate to be opened. The bars opened reminding Laura of a scene out of the old movie _Jurassic Park_.

"Thanks. I should be back in a couple of days."

"Be careful out there."

"Always am." She stepped through the gate, Sheba growling.

The largest area they had to cover was the area before the colony. After that they could duck under the canopy and travel to the lake. The two herds should be sheltering there. She set a fast pace. Sheba outran and waited until she ducked under the trees. Lightening flashed and thunder barreling over them almost immediately. Rain fell so thickly Laura could barely see.

Sheba crouched down, her lips drawn back, warned Laura of danger. She ducked behind a thick large green leafed bush, her heart pounding so hard she figured whatever dinosaur stalked them could hear it.

Two nykoraptors darted out of hiding, their narrow snouts darting from side to side. Laura kept very still. Sheba didn't move.

The two hunters decided to dash on and disappeared into the thick underbrush.

Laura dared to release the breath she'd been holding. "Come on," she urged the feline. "Let's keep moving."

The cat reluctantly got up and trotted ahead, making a noise that sounded like she complained under her breath. It caused Laura to laugh as she hurried her pace to keep up with Sheba. It would take a couple of hours to reach the herd.

She couldn't wait to see if there were babies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Good morning, Dr. Quest," Malcolm greeted after he'd knocked on the director's door.

"Dr. Wallace," Benton returned. He lowered the box on the already crowded desk. "My reports."

The head of the Science Division looked a little dumbfounded. "You've been busy."

"I figured I'd do the work during the trip."

"I wish more did that, would make my job so much easier."

"Commander Taylor has a copy of the map we made for the area we explored."

"I saw." He sounded a little envious. "Did you find any good places for our outer space friends to settle?"

"I pointed out a few possible places to Taylor after he explained what was going on." He frowned. "Where's Laura?"

"She's OTG. Went to check on the herds and I think she plans on bringing back some babies."

"In this weather?"

"Doesn't seem to bother her." Dr. Wallace didn't seem concerned and that bothered Benton.

"Thank you for your reports. I'll look them over and if I have any questions I'll follow up."

"You're welcome." Dr. Quest left the man's office and found his way to Dr. Jackson's office. She sat behind her desk, going through a book. "You busy?"

"Not really." She put the book aside. "Did you ever hear of the Stargate program?"

He sighed, his eyes taking in the objects all over the room, books and Maddy Shannon working on a project in the corner. "I consulted with them a few times mostly about language."

"With my ancestor Dr. Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes." An interesting man who would have loved going back in time and living in Terra Nova. Of that, he was sure.

"I'd love to hear about it one of these days." Her hand rested on a book. "Laura left this for me. Said one of her ancestors was involved with the program."

"I seem to recall there was a Senator Collins who was a part of the appropriations committee."

"Well, from what I'm reading, he did more than allocate money."

"I wouldn't know." He'd always wondered though. Too many comments the senator had let slip.

"Well, I'm going to keep studying this. Did you need help with anything?"

He shook his head. "I don't suppose you know if there's an empty office."

Her face held a thoughtful expression. "You can use Laura's."

"I know where it is," Maddy volunteered.

"I'll follow you."

The teen got up and took him around the corner to a room containing a desk, chair and an empty shelf.

"Laura spends most of her time OTG. She never uses it," Maddy explained.

"Then I won't feel guilty."

"Great." Maddy started to leave. "I have a book of yours on my plex. If I bring it in, will you sign it for me?"

He never really liked being a celebrity, but he knew never to squash the ambition of a budding young scientist, which he suspected Maddy would be one day. "It would be my honor."

"Thanks." She blushed and dashed off.

Benton took a look around the room trying to decide exactly what he'd need from his quarters to make the office comfortable for him. He just hoped Laura wouldn't mind.


End file.
